Why I am the way I am
by Dark Priestess Kakurine
Summary: It's not my fault I am like this now is it?" Sakura asked holding a knife in her hand, walking towards her prey... Lots of Karin Bashing. this is the second part to Sakura's Chibi Adventures.
1. Promises are broken

**Hmmmmmmmmm I was bored. Enjoy my third story believe it!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto**

**I didn't forget about my other story "3 Kekkei Genkais" I just have writer's block for that story.**

**Not for Karin-fans, Lots and Lots and Lots of Karin bashing!! Believe It!!**

"SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEEE" Uzumaki Naruto yelled to his raven-haired friend.

"Dobe, there is no reason for you to be yelling this early in the moring" The raven-haired boy replied as he closed his locker.

"But there is something to yell about!" Naruto said throwing his hands in the air.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked looking at the Ramen boy lover.

"Did you see the new girl?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he folded his hands in the back of his head.

"No Dobe I didn't see the new girl," Sasuke starts walking to his first class of the day, Math with Hatake Kakashi.

"I heard that she is the younger sister to Kimimaro, Gaara, Sasori, Hidan, Tayuya, and that stupid slut Karin."

Sasuke stops walking to look at Naruto.

"Wait, did you just say that Karin is her sister too," Naruto nods his head.

"I pity the poor girl then," Sasuke said as he continued walking.

"I pity her too, but I heard from Kiba that she is really hot."

"Ignore what Kiba says to you," Sasuke opens the door to his homeroom walking in with Naruto trailing in behind him.

Sasuke was then ambushed by his fangirls, dodging Sasuke's fan club Naruto takes a seat next to Hinata.

"G-Good m-morning N-Naruto-Kun," Hinata said blushing and poking her fingers together.

Naruto looks over at Hinata with a smile on his face before yelling "GOOD MORNING TO YOU TOO HINATA-CHAN!!"

"Naruto do you have to be so loud in the morning," Naruto turns in his sit to look at Neji who was sitting behind him.

"Yeah I have to be loud in the morning Neji-Teme," Naruto then turns back in his sit to talk to Hinata about what type of Ramen he had for breakfast.

"I am not a Teme, you loser." Neji crosses his arms looking away. Tenten started laughing at the look on Neji's face.

Sasuke finally escaped from his fan club and went to his seat, which was in the back of the room behind Shikamaru. Shikamaru turns around in his sit looking at Sasuke.

"More fangirl problems Sasuke," Sasuke looks at Shikamaru nodding his head.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru then puts his head on his desk. Sasuke looks at the back of Shikamaru's head for a few more seconds.

"_Lazy ass," _Looking at the back of Naruto's head, Sasuke balls up a piece of paper throwing it at Naruto's head.

Sensing that a paper ball was coming near him, Neji ducks forward letting the paper ball hit its target. Tenten was just about to ask Neji what he was doing, until she seen a paper ball fly over his head.

Naruto holds his head after he was hit, Trying not to laugh Sasuke pretend to be asleep when Naruto started glaring at him. Naruto turns back in his sit crossing his arms, acting like a little kid.

Tenten turns around to look at Sasuke, who was now sitting up. Tenten puts a thumb up at him, Sasuke sat there smirking and nodding.

Everyone in the room turned to the door as Kakashi walked in.

Jumping up out of his seat Naruto points a finger at Kakashi.

"Who are you and what have done with Kakashi-Sensei!?"

"Naruto sit down, I know that I am early for a change."

"Ok, anyway I know all of you guys heard that today there is a new student in this school, correct." Kakashi watches as everyone nodded their head. "Good, now you can come on in now."

All heads turned to see the new girl walks in. Karin face showed a little fear (I fear Karin's face .) when she saw Sakura enter the class room.

"Ok class I would like you all to might your new classmate Haruno Sakura." Everyone started whispering.

"Sakura why don't you tell the class a little about yourself." Sakura looks at the class saying nothing. The class waited for Sakura to say something.

"I….don't feel like it." Kakashi sweat dropped at his student's words.

"Ok, now I have to find out where to put you," Kakashi looks around for an empty seat, seeing that there was an empty sit next to Shikamaru.

"Sakura you can sit next to Shikamaru….Shikamaru raise your hand." Kakashi, Sakura, and everyone else waited for Shikamaru.

Only to find out that he was sleeping, Sasuke being the un-patient Uchiha he is, kicked Shikamaru's chair.

Shikamaru falls out of his chair glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke turns his head looking around.

"Alright Sakura the boy who is siting on the floor is your seat panther." Sakura walks up to Shikamaru holding out a hand to help him up.

Shikamaru takes her hand pulling himself, mumbling a 'Thanks' under his breath before sitting down.

"Alright class, seeing that we have a new student, you guys can have a free period." Kakashi said pulling out his favorite little orange book.

Everyone gets up to go talk to their friends; Sakura continued to sit there looking out the window.

"Hey Teme, don't you think we should invite Sakura-Chan over, because she looks really lonely." Naruto said as he watches Sakura lay her head down on her desk.

"Hn," Sasuke also looks at her.

"Naruto that wouldn't be a good idea, yeah" Everyone turns around to see Sasuke's brother Itachi standing there with Deidara.

"What do you mean that's not a good idea Deidara?" Ino asks Deidara (In my story Ino, Naruto, and Deidara are siblings.)

"Well, I've meant her before at Sasori's house and she didn't look so nice." Deidara looks at the group in front of him.

"First thing she did after Sasori introduce us, she kicked me where it hurts." All the guys flinched at what that just heard.

"What did Sasori-San do next?"

"He just looked at me on the floor, then told her to play her game or something." Itachi was now standing next to Sasuke poking his cheek.

Sasuke slaps his brother's hand away from his face. "Did you say something that she didn't like?"

"No, I just said 'hi I am Deidara nice to meet you Sakura' then she kicked me." Deidara said closing his eyes.

"Sakura just isn't use to you yet Deidara." Everyone looks behind Deidara, to see Sasori standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, she didn't seem so mean when she helped Shikamaru up, yeah." Shikamaru looks up upon hearing his name.

"Maybe you scared her with your girly looks Deidara!" Naruto said as he started to laugh.

Naruto stops laughing when a fist connected itself to the back of his head.

"Owwwwwwwwwww….Ino what was that for!?"

"I don't know, I just needed something to hit." Ino watches as Karin and her friends walk over to were Sakura was sitting.

"Itachi! Stop poking me!" Sasuke said moving away from his older brother.

"But Sasuke, you said not to poke your forehead anymore, so now I am going to start poking your face." Itachi said slowly walking over to Sasuke.

"Hey you guys, Karin and her friends are going to mess with Sakura." Everyone looks at Ino, then over at Sakura and the group of girls.

"Its fine, Karin just wants to act tough" Tayuya pops out of nowhere, holding Itachi in a headlock.

"Karin is really scared of Sakura." Gaara said while folding his arms.

"That's very true, but maybe we should keep Karin away from Sakura." Tayuya said walking over to the small group around her younger sister.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my crybaby little sister Sakura." Karin said placing her hand on her hip.

Sakura raises her head up to look at her sister.

Placing her head back in her arms, she says "Karin go get lost I don't have time for you."

Karin watches Sakura for a few more seconds before pushing her out of her chair, catching everyone's attention. (By the way Kakashi left the room to go read his perverted book.)

"Oh no," Tayuya turns around walking back to Sasori and the others.

"Awwwww Sakura did you fall off your high chair?" Sakura's bangs covered her eyes as she balled up her fist. Karin and her friends started laughing at Sakura.

"W-What is she g-going to do Sasori-san?" Hinata asked as she watched Sakura get to her feet.

"She might kill Karin, but that's Karin's problem." Sasori looks at the younger Huyga.

Still laughing at Sakura, she didn't see her sister get up.

"_I promised myself that I will control myself, but promises at meant to be broken!"_ Sakura thought as she punched Karin in the face, causing her glasses to crack and fly off her face.

"Karin didn't Kimimaro tell you to stay away from me when I am mad, you stupid slut." Sakura asked cracking her knuckles.

Holding her face Karin tries to feel for her glasses, but she then stop when she heard something break. Finally she realizes that Sakura stepped on her glasses, she was then grabbed by the front of her school uniform shirt.

"Tayuya hurry up and stop Sakura before she kills Karin!!" Kimimaro yelled from the other side of the room. Running as fast as she can, she tackled Sakura to the ground.

Sakura glares at Tayuya as she began to struggle against her grip.

Karin was still on the ground holding her face because: A. She got her butt kicked by her little sister B. she was embarrassed and C. her face was hurting. (Yeah Sakura punched her that hard)

"Wow Deidara if she punches that hard, that means her kicks are even harder right?" Naruto looks at his older brother.

"Actually Naruto she was holding that punch back. If she was really to hit Karin with her real strength, she could have broken Karin's neck." Naruto eyes went wide as he looked at Kimimaro then at Tayuya, Sakura, and Karin.

"Tayuya get the fuck off of me." Sakura was now thrusting around to get Tayuya off of her so she can continue beating up Karin.

"No, I am not getting up until you calm down Sakura." Tayuya now had Sakura's hands pushed up against her back. (Tayuya was sitting on Sakura's back holding her arms)

"I will be even calmer in you just let me kill her!"

"Sakura didn't you promise me that you will not do anything when you get to this school." Sakura stops moving around to look at Kimimaro.

"Sorry Nee-San but she started it….plus promises are meant to be broken and you know that." Tayuya gets off of Sakura, as she sat up. Kimimaro pulls Sakura to her feet; Sakura was still looking at the ground.

"Tayuya I know that you hate Karin, but go see how much damage Sakura has done to her face." Tayuya nodded her head walking over to Karin.

"Karin let me see your face." Karin shakes her head; Tayuya grabs one of arms pulling it away from her face. _"I have to wash my hands after touching her." _Tayuya looks at the damage done to Karin face.

"Kimimaro she has a cut on her cheek, a bloody nose, and her eye is a little black." Kimimaro nods his head before turning back to Sakura. (The black eye and the cut were from her glasses, but the bloody nose was from Sakura)

"That's one girl you don't want to mess with." Ino said after hearing what Tayuya said.

"Yeah, I glad she didn't use her full strength in that kick of hers" Deidara continued looking at Sakura.

"D-Did something happen e-earlier for her t-to attack K-Karin like that?" Hinata and the others watched Sakura run out of the class room.

"Karin and Sakura have been fighting since our parents left us." Sasori watches Kimimaro walk back over to them.

"Really, were they fighting for that long………….Itachi I swear if you don't get away from me I am going to cut off your ponytail." Itachi walks backwards away from Sasuke, holding his ponytail protectively.

"Our mom and dad left after Sakura turned 4, but we really don't know why they did. Karin blamed Sakura because she was the last one to see them before they left us. As we got older Karin made friends and they would always pick on Sakura about her forehead. So one day Karin and her friends locked Sakura in our basement, once Sakura got out she grabbed a knife from the kitchen and attacked them with it. We really don't know how long she was down there, but I think she finally snapped because she was terrified of the dark. Every since then she is always trying to kill Karin." Sasori finished looking at the group before him.

"She is only calm when Karin is not around, but I see she tries her hardest not to attack unless Karin makes a move first." Kimimaro said sitting down at a desk.

"But when she is still mad then she might attack someone else." Gaara said standing up from his chair.

"M-Maybe we should t-try to f-find Sakura-San, before she h-hurt someone e-else." Hinata said also standing up.

"Yeah Hinata is right you guys let's go." The group ran out of the room in search of Sakura.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter please re-**

**Tobi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO TOBI WANTS TO SAY IT!!**

**Me: alright alright say it.**

**Tobi: Please leave a review because you are Tobi's friend aren't you? Review if your Tobi's friend!!**


	2. The hunt for Sakura

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 **

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto; if she did Tobi would the Akatsuki Leader! or any Linkin Park songs**

**Naruto: and I would be the Hokage Believe It!!**

Recap:

"_She is only calm when Karin is not around, but I see she tries her hardest not to attack unless Karin makes a move first." Kimimaro said sitting down at a desk._

"_But when she is still mad then she might attack someone else." Gaara said standing up from his chair._

"_M-Maybe we should t-try to f-find Sakura-San, before she h-hurt someone e-else." Hinata said also standing up._

"_Yeah Hinata is right you guys let's go." The group ran out of the room in search of Sakura._

End of Recap

**In the Hallway**

"Maybe we should split up into groups to find her" Tenten said looking at the group before her.

"Awww come on, it isn't that hard to find a girl pink hair, so there is no need to split up." Naruto said looking around the corner of the hallway.

"Trust me on this one Naruto, just because she has pink hair doesn't mean she cannot hide." Kimimaro started looking in the vacate classrooms for his sister.

"Kimimaro is right, and it doesn't get any better because there are cherry blossom trees all over the place, so this can take so time to find her." Sasori said looking out of the window.

"I have a question, why did she run away from you in the first place Kimimaro?" Itachi looked at the sliver haired boy.

"She does things like this when she breaks a promise with me; she gets mad at herself because she can't keep her promise." Kimimaro said looking at Itachi.

"I see, well we can't get anything done by just standing here, now can we?" Itachi starts walking away from the group.

"Itachi going alone doesn't seem like the right idea, especially when it deals with Sakura in her mad state." Itachi stops walking, looking over his shoulder at Tayuya.

"Why isn't that a good idea?"

"Well I noticed something before Sakura attacked Karin." Everyone looks at Tayuya.

"What d-did you n-notice Tayuya-San?" Hinata asked with a little worry in her voice.

"She had a pocket knife and I think she was planning on stabbing Karin with it." Everyone's eyes widen.

"We need to report this t the principal then," Shino said pushing up his sun glasses.

"That's not a good idea either, let's just find her." Sasori said walking past Itachi, with the group following him.

"I think Tenten's plan may sound good about splitting up Kimimaro." Tayuya looks at Tenten then at Kimimaro.

"Why is that?"

"We may cover more ground, seeing that this building has five floors."

"You're right." Kimimaro stops walking, turning to the group behind him.

"We are going to follow through with Tenten's plan, but just to be on the safe side one of us will each be in a group. (He is talking about him, Tayuya, Sasori, Gaara, and Hidan in each different group to lead.)

"Sasuke, Neji, and Shino you guys are going with Sasori. Itachi, Tenten, and Shikamaru you guys are going with Tayuya. Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro you guys are with me. Ino, Deidara, and Kiba you guys are with Hidan. Last but not least Lee, Hinata, and Choji you guys are with Gaara." (Wow that's 20 people)

"Sasori you're group will be checking this floor, Tayuya you're group checks the 2nd floor, Hidan you're group has the 4th floor, Gaara you're group has the 5th floor, and my group has the 3rd floor." Everyone went to the levels that they have to check.

**With Sakura**

"Damn siblings are always in the way, why don't just let me kill that stupid slut off?!" Sakura was sitting in a cherry blossom tree in the back of the school.

"I'll kill her next time when there is no one around, then she can scream all she wants but no one will hear her." Sakura said with a twisted smirk n her face.

"I just have to find a way to get rid of her, but first I need to get rid of those stupid friends of her's" Sakura's legs were swinging back and forth on the tree branch.

Feeling really bored Sakura decided that she wanted to sing.

I've lied to you

The same way that I always do

This is the last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you

-Everything falls apart even the people who never frown-

-Eventually break down-

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

-Everything has to end you'll soon find-

-We're out of time left to watch it all unwind-

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away

I've tried like you

To do everything you wanted too

This is the last time

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you

-Everything falls apart even the people who never frown-

-Eventually break down-

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

-Everything has t end you'll soon find-

We're out of time left to watch it all unwind

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away

-We're all out of time, this is how we learn how it all unwinds-

The sacrifice of hiding in a lie

-We're all out of time, this is how we learn how it all unwinds-

The sacrifice is never knowing

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away

Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see, your testing me, pushes me away, pushes me away

"Nee-San and his friends must be looking for me." Sakura said, after singing looking at Sasori and his group walked past the first floor window.

"_If they are looking for me then that means-"_

"Damn that sister of mine! She must have seen my pocket knife." Sakura's nails dug into the tree bark.

"_**Maybe you should kill her too."**_ Sakura's nails let go of the tree bark, leaving starch marks in its place.

"Why don't you just shut up already!?"

"_**Know why would I want to do that little Sakura-Chan?"**_

"Stop calling me that, I don't want you in my head anymore after I kill Karin and her friends."

"_**What about Tayuya? Don't you also want to kill her?"**_ Sakura closes her eyes.

"No!! I don't want to kill my Nee-Chan!!"

"_**Yes you do Sakura, I know you want to just see both of your sisters on the ground with blood surrounding them, don't you!"**_

"No, No, NO!! Just leave me alone!" Sakura falls out of the tree landing on her knees, holding her head.

"_**I'll leave you alone for now Sakura-**_**Chan**." The voice faded away. Standing up Sakura walks farer away from the back of the school, until she came upon a gate. She climbs over the gate jumping down, continuing her walking.

**With Gaara and his group**

After walking up to the 5th floor the group continued there search for Sakura.

"G-Gaara-San is Sakura-San r-really dangerous?" Hinata asked poking her fingers together.

Gaara looked down Hinata before looking straight in front of him again "Yes she is very dangerous, especially when she is angry." Gaara said looking around the hallway trying to make sure that his sister wouldn't pop out of nowhere.

"W-What will happen a-after w-we find h-her?" Hinata asked a little frighten.

"I'll call Kimimaro if we find her, but it's a problem because she has a knife on her."

"I-I see." Hinata doesn't say anything else after that.

**With Sasori and his group**

"Ok you guys keep your guard up at all times." Sasori said looking at Shino, Neji, and Sasuke.

Walking pass the window something caught Neji's eye, walking back to the window Neji saw something moving in the cherry blossom tree. "Hey you guys," The boys stop walking looking back at Neji.

"What is it Neji?" Sasori and the others walked up to Neji. "There is something in that tree." Neji said pointing at the tree.

Looking out the window they also saw something moving. Pulling out his cell phone Sasori dialed Kimimaro's number, waiting for Kimimaro to answer he continued watching the tree.

"_Hello?"_

"Kimimaro I think we found Sakura, she is outside in the back of the school on a tree."

"_Ok, we will be there in a minute."_

Sasori closed his cell phone, putting it back into his pants pocket. "Let's go you guys." Sasori walks away from the window to the double doors at the end of the hallway.

Walking past another window they see Sakura falling out of the tree, getting up walking away. Sasori began running to the double doors, pulling out his cell phone again.

"_What is it know Sasori?"_

"She is walking away from the school."

"_Shit! Then hurry up and go after her!!"_

"Right." Sasori placed his phone back into his pocket again. Running though the doors Sasori ran after the pink hair girl. "Shino I need you t stay behind and wait for the others! Sasuke Neji hurry up!!"

**With Tayuya and her group**

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Shikamaru! You think everything is a drag or troublesome, stop being lazy and focus on this important task!" Tenten yelled shaking Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Alright Alright Tenten! Just stop shaking me." Tenten lets go of Shikamaru's shoulders.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"Tayuya we have been looking for Sakura for about a hour now, and our first class ends in 30 minutes." Itachi said looking bored.

"Shut the hell up weasel boy, and I am really not caring about school right now. I need to find Sakura before she hurts herself or someone else." Tayuya's cell phone started to ring; pulling it out of her pocket she flipped it open.

"What?"

"_Tayuya Sasori found Sakura, so call Gaara and tell him."_

"Where did they find her Kimimaro?" Itachi, Shikamaru, and Tenten watches Tayuya as she talks to Kimimaro.

"_They saw her in a tree behind the school building, right now Sasori, Sasuke, and Neji are chasing after her."_

"Alright I'll let Gaara know." Tayuya ends the call, dialing in Gaara's number.

"Gaara they found Sakura."

"_Really?"_

"Yes, Kimimaro just told me that Sasori, Sasuke, and Neji are chasing after her."

"_Ok"_ Tayuya puts her phone away (Too many calls)

"Alright you guys lets go meet up with the others."

**With Sakura**

"_**Where are you going Sakura-Chan?"**_

"It isn't any of your business." Sakura said walking down the side walk.

"_**It is my business Sakura-Chan, after I am you."**_

"_You are not me, so stop saying that!"_

"_**I am, I'm just your darker side, that's the only difference."**_

"You're more of a nightmare." Sakura said crossing the streets.

"_**Hehehe... I bet not even your brothers and sisters know what you did to your parents"**_

"_Shut up, just shut up." _

"_**You told them that they left all of us. But we both know that's not true right, Sakura-Chan?**_

"Go away!" Sakura said, walking though Konoha park.

**Be honest to you think this chapter is stupid? Anyway I bet all of you are wondering where Sakura is going right?**

**Tobi: Tobi is scared!! Review!!**


	3. Nightmares

**Chapter 3 enjoy!! Believe It!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto. May sure you review or you will have to deal with the almighty Tobi!!**

**While you guys wait for the next chapter, help yourselves to my other two stories '3 Kekkei Genkais' and 'Akatsuki Randomness'. Please review it too.**

* * *

Recap:

"_**Where are you going Sakura-Chan?"**_

"_It isn't any of your business." Sakura said walking down the side walk._

"_**It is my business Sakura-Chan, after I am you."**_

"_You are not me, so stop saying that!"_

"_**I am, I'm just your darker side, that's the only difference."**_

"_You're more of a nightmare." Sakura said crossing the streets._

"_**Hehehe... I bet not even your brothers and sisters know what you did to your parents"**_

"_Shut up, just shut up." _

"_**You told them that they left all of us. But we both know that's not true right, Sakura-Chan?**_

"_Go away!" Sakura said, walking though Konoha Park._

End of Recap

* * *

Sasori, Neji, and Sasuke were still looking for Sakura whom seem to vanish in thin air.

"Damn it!! Where the hell did she go?!" Sasori yelled (wow he yelled) looking though the alleys they were running by.

"How did she just vanish like that?" Neji asked keeping his pace with Sasori.

"I don't know!" Sasori said running across the street cause cars to stop and beep their horns.

Sasuke and Neji followed right behind. "Maybe she headed home or something," Sasuke was now getting tired from all of the running.

"Uchiha could be right," Neji was also getting tired.

"She couldn't go home because our home is the other way, she maybe up to something." Sasori, Sasuke, Neji all stopped to catch their breath.

Looking around his surroundings, Sasuke's eye caught something pink.

"I…think…I saw…her walk….though that….Park." Sasuke said in between pants looking at the place where he just seen Sakura standing at moments before.

Sasori and Neji both looked at Sasuke then over at Konoha Park.

"I really hope she didn't go that way." Sasori looks over at the park then the forest next to it.

"Why do you say that Sasori?"

"Konoha Park is close to the Forest of Death, and if she goes there we might never find her." Sasuke and Neji's eyes widen at what Sasori said.

"Maybe we should call the police then." Sasori turned around to look at Neji.

"We are not getting the police involved with this issue."

"Let's just hurry up and catch her before it is too late." Sasuke said running past Neji and Sasori.

* * *

**Back at Konoha High School**

"_What is taking everyone so long?"_ Shino thought quietly to himself.

Everyone finally met up with Shino in the back of the school, "Shino where are the others?" Shino turns around looking at Kimimaro.

"They ran after Sakura, Sasori told me to stay behind to wait for you guys." Shino said pushing up his sun glasses.

"Yeah sorry about that, we had to tell Tsunade a lie in order for all of us to leave the school grounds." Deidara said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You guys are lucky that Tsunade is our grandma, or we would have got into a lot of trouble." Naruto said walking away from the others.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but he is right" Ino said looking at her younger brother.

Itachi pulls out his midnight blue cell phone (it can be any phone you want it to be) dialing in Sasuke's number, waiting for Sasuke to answer he began to follow Naruto.

"_Itachi I am very busy at the moment, what do you want!"_

"We need to know where you guys are at Sasuke."

"_Konoha Park, now I have to go."_

Itachi placed his phone back in his pocket. "What did Sasuke say?"

"He said that they're at Konoha Park," They finally made it off the school's property.

"Alright let's go then." The group continued their journey to Konoha Park.

"_I have a bad feeling about this,"_ Tayuya thought as she continued following the others.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"_**Sakura-Chan why did you tell you're siblings that you're parents left you guys, when that isn't the truth?"**_

"I don't have to answer you," Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"_**I still remember the first day I met you Sakura-Chan." **_Sakura says nothing.

**Flash Back**

_6 year old Sakura sits up in the corner of her bed, hugging her stuff Panda. She watches as a shadow figure stands in the corner of her room._

"_**What's the matter Sa-ku-ra?"**__ Tears began to run down Sakura's face as she watched the shadow figure come closer to her bed._

"_L-Leave me alone, you're not r-real." Sakura said backing away as far as she could._

"_**Of course I am Sakura-Chan." **__Sakura's night light suddenly went out, causing her to jump up out of her bed, running to Tayuya's room._

_Slowly opening the door to her sister's room, Sakura runs over to the bed._

"_Nee-Chan?" 8 year old Tayuya wakes up only to emerald eyes looking back at her._

"_What's the matter Sakura-Chan?" Sakura looks at the ground hugging her Panda bear close to her chest._

"_C-Can I stay in here tonight?"_

"_Why?" Tayuya turns on her lamp beside her bed, looking at Sakura._

"_I am scared of the dark."_

"_That's why you have a night light."_

"_I know that, but there is s-something in my r-room." Sakura's eyes began to water up._

"_Are you sure it's not Karin trying to scare you?" watching Sakura shake her head no, Tayuya gets up from her bed._

"_No it's not her, but where are you going?" Sakura said looking up at her Tayuya._

"_One: to go to the bathroom, and two: to see what's in your room." Tayuya said walking into her bathroom._

"_Nee-Chan don't leave me out here!" Tayuya walks back out of the bathroom turning on her bedroom light._

"_That's not going to work," Sakura hugs her Panda tighter looking at her sister._

"_Sakura stop being a baby, I'll be right back." Tayuya walks back into the bathroom closing the door behind her._

_Looking around nervously, Sakura walks to the bathroom door sitting down next to it. Pulling her legs against her chest Sakura looks out to the hallway._

"_Nee-Chan hurry up."__ She sees the shadow figure again, getting scared Sakura gets up, pounding her little fists against the door trying to get Tayuya's attention._

"_Sakura stop banging on the door!" Tayuya said though the door._

"_B-But Nee-Chan its back to get me!!" She looks behind her only to see that the shadow figure was gone._

_Opening the door Tayuya looks down at her little sister. "There is nothing coming to get you Sakura!" Tayuya walks past her a going out into the hallway._

"_Nee-Chan wait for me!" Sakura runs after Tayuya, holding on to her shirt._

_Walking into Sakura's room, Tayuya turns on the light, looking around. Tayuya walks over to the bed looking under it. "There's nothing under here."_

_She then walks over to the closet opening it up looking inside of it. "There's nothing in here either." Tayuya said looking at her younger sister._

_Sakura looks up at Tayuya before something caught her eye, pointing her finger behind Tayuya; She begins to back away slowly, causing her to fall on the floor._

"_Now what's the matter with you?"_

"_It is right behind you!" Looking back in the closet, Tayuya turns back to Sakura. "That's enough horror movies for you Sakura."_

"_She c-can't see it__?"_

"_**No Sakura she cannot see me only you can,"**__ The shadow walks right out of the closet right past Tayuya._

"_What do you want from me__?"_

"_**That's for you to find out later Sakura-Chan, Good bye for now," **__The shadow then fades away._

"_Come on Sakura, let's just go back to my room, you can stay with me tonight." Tayuya helps Sakura up, dragging her out of the room._

_Walking back into Tayuya's room, Sakura climbs on her sister's bed going under the covers. Tayuya turns off her room light, walking over to her bed, she sits down on it. Looking at Sakura one last time she turns off her lamp climbing under the blankets also._

**End of Flashback** (This is still with Sakura)

"Do you really think I care about what you did to me when I was little?"

"_**You did seem scared when you thought I was going to eat you."**_

"I did not think that you were going to eat me, I thought you were going to take me away from my brothers and sister."

"_**Don't you mean 'sisters'?"**_

"I don't see Karin as my sister, plus she will be dead pretty soon anyway." Sakura walked to the deeper part of the forest, the shadow continued following Sakura.

"_Just you wait Karin; you'll be dead before you know it." _Sakura thought with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**With Karin and her friends (**CoughslutsCough excuse me)

Still in shock Karin continues sitting on the floor holding her face, while everyone was laughing at her.

"Karin are you alright?" asked Karin's friend Haki.

Haki grabbed Karin's arm, pulling her to her feet. "Let's get you to the nurse office Karin" Karin's other friend Hazaki grabbed her other arm dragging her out of the classroom.

"I can't believe she embarrassed me like that!!" Karin said though her hands.

"Don't worry Karin we'll get her later, right now let's just get you to the nurses." Haki said looking down at Karin.

"Alright" Karin continued holding her face.

Opening the door to the Nurse's office Haki and Hazaki both drag Karin inside the room.

"My my Karin have you been fighting again?" Shizune said looking at Karin, as her friends made her sit on the bed.

"No Shizune-San Karin's little sister attacked her for no reason at all."

"Oh really? Normally Karin is the one who starts things with others." Shizune said raising an eyebrow at Hazaki.

"Oh alright fine! Karin just said something and her sister attacked her." Hazaki said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Just as I thought, Karin let me see your face." Shizune walks over to Karin with a wet towel.

Karin slowly removes her hands away from her face, showing all the cuts bruises, and dried up blood on her face.

"Wow your sister really did a number on you Karin." Shizune wipes away all of the blood off Karin's face.

"Alright you two go to class; I'll take care of Karin." Haki and Hazaki both waved at Karin waling out of the room.

Handing Karin another towel she tells her to wipe off her hands. "What exactly did you say to your sister?"

"I called her a crybaby and she punched me in the face."

"That doesn't seem like the whole story Karin, but I might let it side." Shizune said placing a cold towel on her left eye.

"_I hate teachers," _Karin said holding the towel to her eye.

* * *

**One day I will make a chapter longer.**

**really had fun with this chapter, but the shadow things kind of reminds me of 'Death Note' with the whole touch the notebook thing and see the Shikigami thing. **

**But instead of using a notebook, she can just see it and no one else can see it.**

**I also enjoy embarrassing Karin too, Heehheeehe I am soooooooo evil aren't I.**

**Tobi: Tobi is really scared for his life!**

**Me: stop you're whining Tobi and just say you're line already.**

**Tobi: Please leave a review if you love Tobi.**

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ IT!! :Now can you guess who the other person is that can see the shadow figure also? If you get it right then you get a preview of the next chapter.**

**Bye-Bye for now!**

**Tobi: Tobi will mess you guys!**


	4. Sakura goes Pyscho

**Chapter 4 Believe It!!**

**Tobi: VampireKakurine-Chan does not own Naruto or Linkin Park. But she does own Haki and Hazaki.**

**Me: We have a new helper today!**

**Tobi: Yes and his name is… CHIBI GAARA!!**

**Chibi Gaara: Hi everybody pwease review.**

**Tobi: awww he is so adorable!! Tobi wants to take him home!!**

**Me: Tobi you cannot take Chibi Gaara home with you.**

**Tobi: B-But.**

**Chibi Gaara: Onward with the swory**

Recap:

"_Oh alright fine! Karin just said something and her sister attacked her." Hazaki said throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Just as I thought, Karin let me see your face." Shizune walks over to Karin with a wet towel._

_Karin slowly removes her hands away from her face, showing all the cuts bruises, and dried up blood on her face._

"_Wow your sister really did a number on you Karin." Shizune wipes away all of the blood off Karin's face._

"_Alright you two go to class; I'll take care of Karin." Haki and Hazaki both waved at Karin waling out of the room._

_Handing Karin another towel she tells her to wipe off her hands. "What exactly did you say to your sister?"_

"_I called her a crybaby and she punched me in the face."_

"_That doesn't seem like the whole story Karin, but I might let it side." Shizune said placing a cold towel on her left eye._

_"__I hate teachers," __Karin said holding the towel to her eye._

End of Recap

**With Haki and Hazaki** (There both twin sisters)

"Do you think Karin is going to be okay Hazaki?" Haki asked closing her locker.

Looking at her younger twin Hazaki also closes her locker, "Yeah Karin should be fine." (Haki and Hazaki looks: they both have black hair, and their eyes are orange.)

"So what are we going to do about Karin's sister Sakura?" Haki and Hazaki walked to their next class History with Ibiki.

"We'll think of something, but right now let's go to class or Ibiki-Sensei will be mad."

"Right!" they both hurry to their class room. Opening up the door they both hurried to their seats.

"I hope you kids are ready for the test," Ibiki said smirking,Everyone started whining.

"But we will take it after I take attendance," Ibiki said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Hyuga Neji and Hyuga Hinata?"

"There not here… Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi?" Ibiki looks around for both Uchiha brothers.

"There also not here… Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Deidara, and Uzumaki Ino?" (I changed Ino's last name because I wanted to.)

"Haruno Tayuya and Haruno Karin?" A vein popped up on Ibki's forehead.

"Where the hell did all these kids go?!"

"Higurashi Haki and Higurashi Hazaki?" they both raised their hands. (I couldn't figure out any other names.)

"About time! Ok so that's nine kids missing, and I have fifteen here," Ibiki then passes out a test paper for everyone.

"Did you study Haki?" Hazaki whispers to her younger sister.

"No"

"You're worthless you know that?"

"So what," Haki said sticking her tongue out at her twin.

**With Tsunade**

"What are those runts up to?" Tsunade asked herself as she looked out of her window.

"Something must have came up if Deidara, Naruto, and Ino had to tell a lie."

"I know it has to do with that pink haired student Haruno Sakura," Tsunade gets up out of her chair walking out of the door into the hallway.

"I wonder if Shizune is bust at the moment," Tsunade stops in front of the nurses office.

Opening up the door Tsunade walks right in only to see Shizune treating Karin's face.

"Shizune what happened to her?" Tsunade asked pointing at Karin.

"Oh! Good Moring Lady Tsunade," Shizune said bowing.

"Yeah yeah, now answer my question."

"Well, Karin's friends said that she started something with her sister, but I really do not know what really happened." Shizune turns back around to continue treating Karin's face.

"Karin which one did you mess with Haruno Tayuya or Haruno Sakura?" Tsunade asked placing her hand on her hip.

"My younger sister Haruno Sakura," Karin said looking down at the ground.

"Mind telling me the story, before I go look at the video from earlier?" Karin looks back up at Tsunade.

"I just said a few words to her and she attacked me."

"You know that's a load of crap, you probably provoked her into attacking you."

"All I did was call her a crybaby and she punched me in the face."

"I am still thinking you did more than that, plus I read some of her files and a couple things in there said some stuff about you." Tsunade closes the door behind her walking over to Shizune's chair, sitting down on it.

"What type of stuff?" Karin flinches as Shizune continued treating her face.

"Well besides saying that Sakura is a very unstable girl, it says that you are the cause of this unstabness." Tsunade crosses her left leg over right.

"That's none of your business Ms. Tsunade." Karin narrowed her eyes at Tsunade.

"I think it is my business seeing that she does go to this school." Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"It's family business, not school business." Karin folds her arms across her chest.

"Look here you little sl-"

"Lady Tsunade don't you dare finish that sentence!" Shizune said turning her head at her boss.

"Shizune stay out of this!" Tsunade said standing up, causing the chair to fall on the floor.

"Hai," Shizune turns back around continuing what she was doing.

"Now Karin you can either tell me or you will be expelled from this school," Tsunade walks over to Karin and Shizune.

"I still don't have to tell you anything!" Tsunade raises her hand, slapping Karin hard across her face.

Shizune backs away from Tsunade and Karin. "I will not ask again Karin, what you did to Haruno Sakura?!"

Karin holds her cheek looking up at Tsunade, who in return was looking down at her. "All I did was lock her in the basement at our house when we were younger.Tehn she came after me and my two friends with a knife after she got out."

"And who are these two friends of yours?"

"Higurashi Haki and Higurashi Hazaki."

"That's all I need to know for now, Shizune I will see you later," Tsunade walks to the door opening it, looking over at Karin one last time she closes the door behind her.

"Can I go back to class now?"

"Yeah," Karin jumps off the bed walking out of the door closing it behind her.

**With Sasori, Neji, and Sasuke**

"_**You're going to THAT place aren't you Sakura?"**_ The shadow said following closely behind Sakura.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" Sakura said glaring at the shadow behind her.

"_**You're business is my business."**_

"Whatever," Sakura then stops in front of an abandon ware house.

"_**I still want to know why people build this place here."**_

"Just shut up and let's go." Sakura walks behind the building into the back door, closing it behind her.

Six pairs of eyes watches Sakura go into the building.

"Why is Sakura going in there?" Sasuke asked looking over at Sasori.

"I don't know" Sasori looks back at Sasuke.

Sasori pulls out his cell phone dialing Kimimaro's number in it. Placing it to his ear Sasori looks at the building in front of him.

"_Hello?"_

"Kimimaro we followed Sakura, and it appears that she has some type of business in a abandon ware house."

"_Where are you guys at?"_

"We're in the center of Konoha Forest."

"_Send Neji or Sasuke to meet us."_

"I'll send Neji to meet you guys there." Neji gets up off his knees walking back the way they came.

"_Bye,"_ Sasori places his cell phone back into his pocket.

"Let's go Sasuke," Nodding his head he follows behind Sasori.

"Sasori I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen," Sasuke said looking around.

"I have that same feeling too, that's why we have to be extremely careful." Sasori and Sasuke made their way around the building seeing that the door was still opened.

"You know this door was close when she entered it," Sasori said as he and Sasuke walked through it. Right after Sasuke enters the door closed by itself.

Turning around Sasuke tried opening the door, "Sasori it is locked."

"Don't worry about the door let's just try to find Sakura." Sasori reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys; he turned on the small flash light.

"Alright," Sasuke follows behind Sasori looking around in the dark. (The entire building is made out of metal, and there is no windows.)

**With Sakura**

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked as the shadow appeared right next to her.

"_**Nowhere, but you're brother Sasori and that boy with black hair are in this building with us."**_ Reaching into her pocket Sakura pulls out her pocket knife.

"_**What do you plan on doing with that?" **_the shadow asked as he watched Sakura pick the lock on the door to her left.

"Did you forget who is in this room?" Sakura stands back up pushing the door open.

"_**Yes,"**_ Sakura looks up at the shadow with a smirk on her face.

"Mom and Dad."

"_**Are you telling me that those old prunes are still alive?" **_

"Yes my parents are still alive."

"_**That's right you did this when you turned 5 years-old."**_

"You're the one you possessed me, that's how we got to this point," Sakura walks through the door turning on the light.

On one side of the room there was her mother, and on the other side of the room was her father.

"Hello Mom and Dad," Sakura's parents looked up at their daughter with a terrified look on their faces.

"I am here to finally end you're lives," Sakura said walking over to her father.

Bending down on her knees Sakura looks her father in the eyes, before bringing her pocket knife to his forehead.

Just as she was getting ready to stab him a pebble hit her hand cause her to drop her knife, holding her wrist Sakura sees Sasori and Sasuke standing in the door way.

"Nee-San what are you doing here?" Sakura asked picking up her pocket knife, before turning to her brother.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?!"

"Nothing"

"Y-You were trying to kill mom and dad!!"

"Yeah so?" Sakura said looking at the ground then back up at her brother.

"Sasuke go over then and unchain my mom," Sasuke nods his head before running over to Miyo (Finally found a name; let's see Sakura's father should be called….Raku)

"I had to try to get rid of them Sasori-Nee-San or you guys would find out about them soon enough." Sakura said before pushing her knife against Raku's throat.

"Sakura don't do this." Sasori walks slowly over to his younger sister.

"Nee-San I wouldn't step any closer if I were you." Sakura pushes the blade of the knife harder against her father's neck drawing a little bit of blood.

Sasori stops walking and just stares at Sakura. "Now Kaku do me a favorite and stop Sasuke over there." (Finally thought of a name for the shadow)

"_**Alright,"**_ Kaku makes his way over to Sasuke.

"Who is this Kaku you speak of?" Sasori looks around the room.

"You can't see him only me and Gaara-Nee-San can see him."

Sasuke was then knocked away from Miyo. Sitting up Sasuke looks around trying to see whatever knocked him backwards.

"Sasuke you can't see him at all," Sakura said with a chuckle. Sakura then pulls her knife, causing her to cut open her father's throat.

"Opps it slipped," Sakura said quietly as she watched the blood run out if her now dead father's throat.

Sasori stood there in shock, slowly looking up at his sister, who in returned started laughing. Sasuke and Miyo also looked at Sakura in shock.

Sakura suddenly stops laughing, "Nee-San seeing that you and Sasuke are here, I have to kill the both of you also." Sakura slowly walks over to Sasuke and Miyo.

"Sorry Sasuke-San maybe we could have been friends," Bending down on her knees in front of Sasuke Sakura raises her knife above her head before bringing it down into Sasuke's chest.

Blood splats all over Sakura's emotionless face. Sasuke lays there un-moving, with blood running down his mouth.

Sasori continues standing there, he then starts shaking. _"W-Who is this monster in front of me?"_ Sakura pulls her knife out of Sasuke's chest before standing up walking over to her mother.

"SAKURA STOP IT!!" Tayuya runs past Sasori jumping on Sakura.

"Well hello Nee-Chan," Tayuya looks down at her now blood covered sister.

"SAKURA WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Tayuya then punches Sakura in the face.

Kimimaro and the others come into the room also only to see blood everywhere. Itachi runs over to Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke..come on answer m-me damn it!" Itachi then starts shaking Sasuke's shoulders. Hinata walks over to Itachi and Sasuke, bending down Hinata grabs Sasuke's wrist checking to see if he was still alive.

"Itachi-San stop shaking him; he is alive but just barely." Itachi stops shaking him, looking up at Hinata with tears running down his face.

"We need to get him to the hospital," Neji runs over to them, Neji grabs one of Sasuke's arms throwing it over his shoulder, letting Sasuke put his weight on him. Itachi wipes his eyes before standing to his feet grabbing Sasuke's other arm throwing it over his shoulder.

Hinata takes off her sweater, placing it on Sasuke's chest to stop some of the bleeding. Neji, Itachi, and Hinata leaves with Sasuke with them.

Kimimaro walks over to his father's body checking to see if he was still alive. Seeing that he was completely dead he walks over to his mother.

"Mom are you alright?" Kimimaro bends down in front of his mother, who was still a little shocked.

"Down worry we'll get you out of here," Kimimaro looks for something to pick the lock on the chains.

Gaara walks over to Sakura and Tayuya, looking up Sakura sees Gaara standing there. "Gaara-Nee-San get Tayuya-Nee-Chan off of me please." Gaara looks away from Sakura.

"Nee-San?"

"Don't call me that!" Sakura's eyes widen at Gaara.

"B-But you're my brother!" Gaara looks back down at Sakura.

"I do not brother a monster." Gaara then looks at the shadow in front of him.

"I guess I have to kill you all then!" Sakura breaks one of her hands free, grabbing hold of the handle of her pocket knife; Sakura stabs Tayuya in the stomach.

Tayuya lies on the ground holding her stomach in pain.

" Sorry Nee-Chan and Nee-San." Sakura then stabs Gaara in his left leg, before rolling away from both of her siblings.

Standing to her feet Sakura looks around the room for another weapon, Gaara pulls the knife out of his leg before looking at his sister.

**With Itachi, Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata**

"We need to hurry up before that shadow comes," Itachi said walking down the steps carefully with Sasuke.

"Hinata take Sasuke for a moment," Neji and Hinata switches spots carefully.

"Neji where are you going?" Itachi asked as they continued down the steps.

"Going to the door to make sure that it stays open," Neji then runs down the steps disappearing in the darkness.

**I need to stop watching so many horror movies **

**I made the chapter a little longer.**

**Tobi: P-Please R-Review**

**Chibi Gaara: Tobi-Chan were you scared?**

**Tobi: Tobi is scared of this story, were you scared Chibi Gaara?**

**Chibi Gaara: No**

**Me: I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry if I scared anybody.**


	5. Sakura has escaped!

_**Chapter 5 Believe It!!**_

_**I really really hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, also I have good news and bad news. Bad news is that this story will end in one more chapter. Good news there might be a sequel if you guys want one.**_

_**VK (a.k.a VampireKakurine): Chibi Gaara can't be here today because his tummy hurts from eating a lot of cookies.**_

_**Tobi: Poor Gaara-chan**_

_**VK: But we have another helper today… CHIBI SASUKE!!**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: stares at Tobi**_

_**Tobi: bends down in front of Chibi Sasuke Hi Sasuke-Chan!!**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: stares some more before kicking Tobi in the leg Stay away from me you pumpkin face person!!**_

_**Tobi: Tobi's eye goes wide before falling on the ground holding his leg TOBI IS HURT!! TOBI CAN NEVER WALK AGAIN!! SASUKE-CHAN HOW COULD YOU!! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: I don't like him….**_

_**VK: Oh okkkkkk. Seeing that you put Tobi in pain do you want to do the thing?**_

_**Chibi Sasuke:smiles cutely ok…. VampireKakurine-Chan doesn't own Naruto! But she does on Raku, Kaku, Hazaki, and Haki. Don't worry I Sasuke points to himself will be ok! Also she doesn't own Linkin Park**_

--So far Karin is in the lead of getting killed off. Choji, Haki, Hazaki, and Rock Lee are in a tie. But sadly Karin survives in this story in part two she gets killed, Haki and Hazaki also gets killed in part two. But for the others that you voted for are dying in these last two chapters.

Kimimaro-

Tayuya-

Sasori-

Choji- 3

Shino-

Hinata-

Gaara-

Sasuke-

Itachi-

Karin- 6

Haki- 3

Hazaki-3

Neji-

Ino- 4

Shikamaru-

Sakura-

Kaku-

Naruto-

Kankuro- 1

Tenten-

Rock Lee- 3

Miyo (Sakura's mom) - 2

Hidan-

Kiba-

Deidara-

Recap:

"_We need to hurry up before that shadow comes," Itachi said walking down the steps carefully with Sasuke._

"_Hinata take Sasuke for a moment," Neji and Hinata switches spots carefully._

"_Neji where are you going?" Itachi asked as they continued down the steps._

"_Going to the door to make sure that it stays open," Neji then runs down the steps disappearing in the darkness._

End of Recap

"_I…need a weapon!" _Sakura looks up after she heard Gaara dropped her knife.

"You're not getting away with that," Gaara glares at Sakura as he placed a hand on his leg to try to stop the bleeding.

"_Wait a minute! I know I put dad's base ball bat around here along with his gun…but I can't remember where I put them."_

"_Why must I always forget stuff when it is really important?!"_

**Flash Back **

"_**Sakura what are you doing with that gun?" **__A thirteen year old Sakura looks up at Kaku._

"_Well, dad had it hidden on him, so I thought that I would get rid of it." Sakura looks back at the gun on the ground in front of her._

"_**How do you plan on getting rid of it?"**_ _Bending down Sakura carefully picks up the gun._

"_There is a room in the b-basement which has a some kind of thing in it."_

"_**Do you even know what you're talking about?"**_

"_Yeah! It was kind of a big metal box that holds fire in it!" (_I don't even know what it is called either)

"_**Oh."**_

"_All I have to do is throw this thing in it and turn on the fire!" Sakura holds the gun tighter._

"_**What are you going to do with that bat?"**__ Kaku asked pointing at it in the corner, Sakura looks at it before turning back to Kaku._

"_I'll leave it there in case I need it later, now let's go."_

**End of Flash Back **

"_Damn It! That thing is on the sixth floor!" _Sakura backs away in a corner.

"Kaku I need a little help here!!"

"_**What do you want me to do?"**_ Kaku appears next to Sakura.

"Distract them," Sakura said whispering to Kaku.

"_**Alright**_,_** but you're brother might be a problem because he can still see me."**_

"I'll take care of him," Sakura runs over to Gaara knocking him backwards onto the floor, landing on top of him.

Kaku quickly knocks Sasori, Shino, Tenten, and Rock Lee down also. (Not everyone was standing in the door way)

Sakura gets off Gaara and makes a run for the door; Rock Lee reaches his hand out grabbing hold of Sakura's ankle causing her to fall.

Sakura looks back at Lee before kicking him the face, she pushes herself up running out the door.

"Kaku! Hurry the hell up!" Kaku follows Sakura out the door.

(For some odd reason I just want to put one of my favorite songs here)

_Yo, peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is how could you ignore it_

_And drop right back in the cut over basement tracks_

_Rap stack got you back in the sub black rewind that_

"Come on Kaku, you're too slow!" Sakura said turning a corner.

"_**I am going as fast as I can Sakura-Chan."**_

"Well you're not moving fast enough!" Sakura starts to run up the stairs with Kaku right behind her.

_We just rolling with the rhythm_

_Rise from the ashes of stylish division_

_With these non-stop lyrics of life living_

_Not to be forgotten but still unforgiving_

"Lee and Naruto are faster than us, so you guys just make sure that she doesn't get away. You got that?" Temari said while walking over to Tayuya.

"HAI!" Naruto and Lee both said before going in the direction they saw Sakura go in.

_But in the meantime there are those_

_Who wanna talk this and that_

_So I suppose that it gets to a point where feelings gotta get hurt_

_And get dirty with the people spreading the dirt it goes_

"Tayuya are you alright?" Temari bends down placing a hand on Tayuya's shoulder.

"NO! How can I be alright if I just got stabbed in the fucking stomach?!"

"Geeze even near death you still have enough energy to fight with me," Tayuya gave Temari a glare out of the corner of her eye.

"Look you even have energy to glare at me!" Temari grabs one of Tayuya's arms swinging it across her shoulder.

"Try not to get any blood on my uniform, ok Tayuya."

"Shut up and just get me out of here."

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

_Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

"Now this is reallyyyy troublesome!" Shikamaru walks over to Temari and Tayuya.

"What do you want Pineapple head?" Shikamaru turns around kneeling down.

"Get on Tayuya."

"Hell No!"

"Stop being troublesome and just get on!" Not feeling like fighting back Tayuya wraps her arms around Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru stands up holding on to Tayuya's legs before walking out of the door with Temari following them.

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_And everything left's a waste of time_

_I hate my rhymes, but I hate everyone else's more_

"_**How many lives to you plan on taking today Sakura-Chan?"**_ Sakura stops running before turning to Kaku.

"That's none of your business Kaku and you know that!" Sakura was then tackled by something yellow.

_I'm riding on the back of this pressure_

_Guessing that its better I can't keep myself together_

_Because all of this stress gave me something to write on _

_The pain gave me something I could set my sights on_

"Get off of me!"

"Nope! You're coming with us!" Naruto was suddenly thrown off of Sakura by Kaku.

"I not going anywhere! But you and you're creepy friend are going to hell!" Sakura runs to Naruto punching him in his stomach before kicking Rock Lee in the face.

_I'll never forget the blood sweat and tears_

_The uphill struggle over years the fear and _

_Trash talking and the people it was to_

_And the people that started it just like you_

Naruto falls on the ground holding his stomach; he then starts coughing up blood "_Damn it! This is the Sasori must have been talking about. I have to be careful around her" _

(If you don't know what he is talking about, the other chapter when Sasori said that Sakura wasn't using her real strength to kick Deidara where it hurts)

Naruto looks over at Rock Lee, he was holding his face leaning against the wall and Sakura was nowhere in sight.

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

"_That was a close one," _Sakura had managed to get away Naruto and Lee.

"_**You have to learned to be more careful,"**_

"Shut up Kaku, now come on we only have to go up two more staircases."

_I got a heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle, blood sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear_

_Heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_Head full of anger, held in my chest_

_Uphill struggle, blood sweat and tears_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear_

"_Damn it! She got away!"_ Naruto slowly stands on his feet; he then goes over to Lee to see if he was alright.

"Hey Bushy Brow you ok?" Lee continues lying face down on the ground not saying a word.

_Heart full of pain_

"Gaara how are you feeling," Choji asked while walking over to the red haired boy.

"Ready to kill," Gaara takes the hand Choji was holding out, pulling himself to his feet.

"You're not really planning on killing you're little sister do you?"

"No, I have to get rid of that shadow Kaku. He is the one controlling Sakura into doing this type of stuff."

"Oh."

_Tried to give you warning but everyone ignores me_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

_Called to you so clearly but you don't want to hear me_

_Told you everything loud and clear, but nobody's listening_

"Kimimaro how is mom?"

"She is still a little shocked." Kimimaro walks over to the pocket knife that Gaara and Sakura had earlier. Walking back to his mother he bends down in front of her.

Miyo looks up at the knife Kimimaro is holding and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mom calm down, I am just going to pick the lock on this chain ok," Miyo slowly calms down before looking at her husband's dead body, tears began to feel in her eyes.

_I got heart full of pain, head full of stress_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Head full anger, held in my chest_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Uphill struggle, blood sweat and tears_

_(Nobody's listening)_

_Nothing to gain, everything to fear_

_(Nobody's listening)_

"I-Itachi-San do y-you think t-that N-Naruto-Kun and the o-others will be a-alright?" Hinata asked as they continued their way down the steps with Sasuke. (Yes there are a lot of steps; they were on the fourth floor, the ware house has 8 floors.)

"They should be….but I am more worried about Sasuke surviving."

"I h-hope Neji-neesan is a-alright."

"He should be alright, so don't worry Hinata-San." Itachi and Hinata finally made it down the stairs.

Sasuke starts to moan in pain, "Itachi-San let's hurry u-up, w-we probably d-don't have that m-much time."

"_Sasuke don't you dare die on me!" _Itachi thought looking down at his younger brother.

**With Neji **

"Come on Itachi and Hinata," Neji folds his arms across his chest looking around in the darkness.

"That's right they can't move any faster with Sasuke."

"I just hope they, no wait it is their destiny to be alright." (I couldn't help it!)

**Back with others **

"Deidara do you think that we will get out of this alive?" Ino asked turning to her older twin (Yes their twins)

"Well Yeah, plus I am too sexy to die here." Deidara said crossing his arms.

"I am worried about Naruto though, and plus you are not sexy, you're ugly." Ino looks at the door where mostly everyone left out of.

"Hey guess what Ino, I am you're twin so you know what that means? It means that you are also ugly,"

"You know what Deidara..Just shut up!" Ino looks around the room to see who was left: Tenten, Hidan, Choji, Kimimaro, Miyo, Gaara, Kankuro, Shino, Sasori, Kiba, Akamaru, herself, and her brother Deidara.

"I don't think most of us will make it out of this Deidara," Ino turns back to Deidara.

" I think Ino is right, mainly the people I think might survive is Itachi, Hinata, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, Tayuya, and just barley Sasuke," Tenten said walking over to the twin blondes.

"Plus I know everyone should be safe because they have Neji, Itachi, and my brother Shikamaru," Tenten walks past Deidara and Ino going the way she seen Naruto and Lee running. (Yes Tenten and Shikamaru are brother and sister.)

**Back with Sakura and Kaku **

Sakura and Kaku finally made it to the sixth floor; stopping next to a door to her right Sakura pushes open the door.

"We finally made it Kaku," Sakura walks in the door closing it right behind her after Kaku went in.

"_**What exactly to you plan on doing with a baseball bat?"**_ Sakura locks the door before turning on the light. (Part of the warehouse still has power.)

"It seems like the only weapon available at the moment seeing that my pocket knife is back with the others."

"_**There are other things to use as weapons Sakura-Chan, just to let you know that."**_

"Well why don't you find me something then, I'll just stay in here."

"_**Very well then," **_Kaku begins to faded away

Sakura walks over to a table with a flash light on it, picking it up she turns it on before walking over to the light switch. She flicks the switch, surrounding herself in darkness.

"This might be very interesting; I wonder who will die today?"

_**Sorry for not updating for so long, it was because I was really busy and I was reading Twilight. I finally made a chapter a little longer….yay me!**_

_**Do you guys think I should make a sequel for this story? **_

_**Tobi: please review or I'll eat you all up!**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: Seeeeeeee, I told you that pumpkin is evil! He must be destroyed! Sasuke kicks Tobi in his other leg**_

_**Tobi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! THE PAIN!! OHHH THE PAIN!!**_

_**VK: pulls out ear plugs Sasuke stop doing that please, Tobi's screams are very annoying.**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: but he is an evil pumpkin Kakurine-Chan Sasuke folds his arms pouting**_

_**Tobi is still on the ground crying about his leg**_

_**VK: I give you a tomato if you be good**_

_**Chibi Sasuke: YEAHHHHHHH SASUKE GETS A TOMATO!!**_

_**Tobi: what about Tobi! Tobi is hurt!**_

_**VK: I'll give you some ice cream**_

_**Tobi: YEAHHHHHHHHH TOBI GETS ICE CREAM!!**_

_**VK: anywayyyyy ignore them. Don't forget to tell me whether or not you want a sequel to this.**_

_**VampireKakurine, Tobi, and Chibi Sasuke: REVIEW PLESASEEEEEEEEEE!!**_

_**Also if you guys want to know how old everyone is:**_

_**Sakura: 15**_

_**Sasori: 17**_

_**Tayuya: 16**_

__

_**Kimimaro: 18**_

_**Hidan: 17**_

_**Gaara: 15**_

_**Sasuke: 16**_

_**Itachi: 18**_

_**Tenten: 17**_

_**Shikamaru: 17**_

_**Naruto: 15**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Deidara: 16**_

_**Miyo: 42**_

_**Raku: 43**_

_**Kaku: 1,000**_

_**Karin: 16**_

_**Haki: 16**_

_**Hazaki: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Hinata: 15**_

_**Rock Lee: 17**_

_**Shino: 17**_

_**Kiba: 17**_

_**Kankuro: 18**_

_**Temari: 16**_

_**Choji: 15**_

_**Tsunade: 48**_

__

_**Kakashi: 28**_

_**Ibiki: 28**_

_**Shizune: 27**_

_**These are all their ages, if there is a part two then some characters like Orochimaru and everyone else should pop up.**_

_**Preview for the next chapter:**_

"_Well, well, well looks like miss piggy got separated from her friends," Sakura looks at the scared Ino who was shaking in the corner._

"_I really don't like people who stick their noses in my business, but don't worry Ino you will be joining you're friend Choji over there."_


	6. Who dies today?

**Chapter 6 BELIEVE IT!! Sorry for not updating because I had to update my other story '3 Kekkei Genkais' **

**Tobi: Review if you love Tobi!!**

**Chibi Sasuke: Forget Tobi review for me if you love my cute chibiness!! Kakurine-Chan does not own Naruto, Evanescence or Disturbed. **

**VK: I know that you guys think that I am a bit creepy because of these songs, but I can't help it. (Sits in a corner) They fit this story so good! But I will try not to make the other part of this story not so creepy. Until then enjoy these last two chapters please! **

**WARNING: Also this chapter is going to have a lot of blood and gore in here so if you are scared of blood or people being sliced up, please leave now. You have been warned!**

_**Thankkkkk you Mello-MattLiveOn4ever for helping me out (anime tears) you're so nice!**_

Kimimaro-

Tayuya-

Sasori-

Choji- 3

Shino-

Hinata-

Gaara-

Sasuke-

Itachi-

Karin- 8

Haki- 3

Hazaki-3

Neji-

Ino- 4

Shikamaru-

Sakura-

Kaku-

Naruto-

Kankuro- 2

Tenten-

Rock Lee- 3

Miyo (Sakura's mom) - 3

Hidan-

Kiba-

Deidara-

Voting thingy is now over!

Recap:

_Sakura and Kaku finally made it to the sixth floor; stopping next to a door to her right Sakura pushes open the door._

"_We finally made it Kaku," Sakura walks in the door closing it right behind her after Kaku went in._

"_**What exactly to you plan on doing with a baseball bat?"**__ Sakura locks the door before turning on the light. (Part of the warehouse still has power.)_

"_It seems like the only weapon available at the moment seeing that my pocket knife is back with the others."_

"_**There are other things to use as weapons Sakura-Chan, just to let you know that."**_

"_Well why don't you find me something then, I'll just stay in here."_

"_**Very well then," **__Kaku begins to faded away_

_Sakura walks over to a table with a flash light on it, picking it up she turns it on before walking over to the light switch. She flicks the switch, surrounding herself in darkness._

"_This might be very interesting; I wonder who will die today?"_

End of Recap

_If you want to live, let live_

_If you want to go, let go _

_I'm not afraid to dream to sleep, sleep forever_

"Hey Bushy Brows are you okay?" Naruto walks over to the motionless Lee.

Naruto drops on his knees next to Lee, turning him over Naruto could see that blood was dripping from his mouth.

"H-Hey are you okay Lee?!" Naruto doesn't get a reply.

"Damn it Bushy Brows you better just be unconscious!" Naruto places his hand over Lee's heart to see if he could get a response out of the older teen.

Feeling a faint heart beat Naruto began to panic, "Lee! Lee! You better stay alive, don't die on me!"

Standing to his feet Naruto reaches into his pulling out his orange cell phone. "Deidara please pick up please." Naruto says quietly.

_I don't need to touch the sky_

_I just want to feel that high_

_And you refuse to lift me_

Deidara's cell phone began to ring, reaching into his pocket he looks at the caller ID. Seeing the name 'annoying brother' pop up.

Deidara flips open his phone placing it to his ear, "What is it Naruto yeah?"

_Guess it wasn't real after all_

_Guess it wasn't real all along_

_If I fall and all is lost_

_It's where I belong_

"Finally!"

"Deidara Lee's hurt really bad and I don't know what to do!" Naruto runs his hand through his spiky hair while looking down the hall.

Seeing nothing but darkness Naruto looks back down at Lee.

_If you want to live, let live_

_If you want to go, let go_

_I'm never gonna be your sweet, sweet surrender_

"Naruto calm down! How badly hurt is he?" Everyone in the room looks at Deidara.

Deidara puts his cell phone on speaker allowing everyone in the room to hear what Naruto was saying. _"Sakura kicked him under his chin and he flew against the wall, when I checked on him, he was hardly breathing at all."_

Hidan runs out the room going in the direction he seen Sakura, Naruto, and Lee go in.

"Naruto don't worry Hidan is on his way up there with you guys."

"_He better hurry before I get killed!"_

"Stop panicking Naruto!" Deidara hangs up the phone before running out of the room to follow Hidan.

_Guess it wasn't real after all_

_Guess it wasn't real all along_

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru sits Tayuya down up against the wall.

"What do you think you are doing Shikamaru?" Temari asked while she and Tayuya watched as Shikamaru sat down.

"I am tire and Tayuya is heavy." Shikamaru massages his left shoulder while closing his eyes.

"What the hell you just say, you stupid pineapple head?!" A vein appears on Tayuya's forehead.

"I said that you are too troublesome to carry!" Temari walks over to Tayuya.

"Just you wait Shikamaru I'll get you." Temari bends down in front of Tayuya.

"What do you want?" Tayuya glares at Temari out of the corner of her eye.

"Get on and don't agree with me, we don't have the time for that." Temari says looking at Tayuya over her shoulder.

"Fine," Tayuya throws her arms over Temari's shoulders, pulling herself closer to her back.

Temari stands to her feet, while putting her arms under Tayuya's legs. "Shikamaru get you're lazy ass up right now," Temari looks at the place where Shikamaru was just at.

"Where did he go?" Tayuya and Temari looks around for the lazy teen.

"I don't know and I am not waiting to find out either!" Temari starts running down the hall with Tayuya on her back.

"_Shikamaru you better be ok!" _Temari says in her head.

_If I fall and all is lost_

_No light to lead the way_

_Remember that all alone_

_Is where I belong_

Naruto looks at his cell phone before closing it, while placing it back into his pocket.

Sitting against the wall Naruto pulls his legs up against his chest, "They better hurry up." Naruto says quietly to himself while keeping an eye on Lee.

"I am not ready to die yet," Naruto closes his eyes waiting for his brother. (Poor Naruto)

_In a dream_

_Will you give your love to me_

_Beg my broken heart to beat_

_Save my life, change my mind?_

"Hidan wait up!" Hidan stops running, he turns around facing a panting Deidara.

"Where do you think you're going Deidara?"

"My brother is up there and I have to go help him out before he gets killed by your sister and that shadow thing." Hidan narrows his eyes at Deidara.

"You better not get in my way, understand?" Deidara nods his head before he and Hidan ran up the steps.

_If I fall and all is lost _

_No light to lead the way_

_Remember that all alone_

_Is where I belong_

"_**Do these mortals really think that they can get rid of Sakura that easy?" **_Kaku watches as Deidara and Hidan run past him.

"_**Sakura's brother may have a better chance in survive this madness then the blond haired boy." **_Kaku floats down the stairs. (creepy)

He goes into the light filled room, Gaara looks up at Kaku.

"_**What are you looking at?" **_Gaara glares at Kaku before grabbing the knife in Kimimaro's hand, throwing it at Kaku, the knife went right past him and got stuck in the wall.

"Hey! Watch were you're throwing that thing Gaara!" Ino says stomping her foot on the ground. (Kaku was standing or floating next to Ino)

"Get away from the door loud mouth if you don't want to die," Gaara says while still glaring at Kaku.

"Who are you calling a loud mouth?!" Ino crossing her arms.

"Ino if Gaara is telling you to get away from the door then that means that the shadow figure is back again," Kimimaro says while standing to his feet.

Ino's eyes went wide as she ran over to Choji hiding behind him.

"Um if he i-is standing in front of the d-door how e-exactly do we get out of h-here?" Miyo asked as Kimimaro helped her to her feet.

"_**Very simple…you don't," **_Kaku appears in the back of Miyo and Kimimaro.

Gaara looks around the room before is eyes finally lands on Kaku, "Kimimaro get mom over here and quick!"

"_**Too late!" **_A Scythe appears in Kaku's hand (He is not complete a shadow, just in the dark. In the light Gaara and Sakura can see him little.) he then beings it into the air before being it down on Miyo's body, slicing her down the middle.

Ino, Choji, Kiba, Tenten, Kankuro, Kimimaro, Gaara, Sasori, and Shino all stood there watching blood fly all over the walls and on them.

"_**Hm well that was kind of interesting down you think so Gaara?" **_Kaku licks the blood of his scythe.

Gaara looks down at what was left of his mother's body.

"_**Poor Miyo she really didn't get a chance to run that far." **_Kaku looks at Gaara.

Gaara fist began to shake; he slowly looks up at Kaku.

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

Sakura slowly opens the door a little, she peeks out into the hallway seeing that Naruto and Lee were still there.

"Hm maybe I should pay little Naruto-Kun a visit," A smirk appears on Sakura's face as she fully opened the door up.

Naruto eyes were still closed, which made it easier for Sakura to kill him.

Sakura lifts the bat into the air; her smirk was still glued on her face along with some dried up blood from her father.

"Narutooooo," Naruto opens his eyes, he sees a pair of shoes in front of him.

He slowly looks up, he then meet Sakura's eyes, "it's time for you to die!" Sakura beings down the bat.

Naruto rolled out of the way just in time, before the bat could hit him in the forehead.

Naruto could see that Sakura had dented in the wall near the floor. (The bat was a metal one)

Sakura blinks for a couple seconds before turning her head looking at Naruto.

She stands straight up never breaking eye contract with Naruto.

_How do you sleep when you live with your lies_

_Out of your mouth, up from your mind _

_That kind of thinking starts a chain reaction_

_You are my time bomb ticking away_

The bell rang as students came out of the school, Haki and Hazaki both stand near the cherry blossom tree in front of the school waiting for Karin.

"Hazaki do you know what is taking Karin so long?" Haki looks at her older twin who in return was winking at one of her male classmates.

"Huh?" Hazaki turns her attention back to her younger sister.

"I said do you know what is taking Karin so long to come out of the school?"

"She's probably in there getting her stuff." (Probably screwing somebody, I'm so evil aren't I?)

"Oh."

"Your pretty slow today aren't you Haki?" Hazaki folds her arms across her chest

"No my brain just hurts from that test." Haki holds her head.

"It was too hard for you and you know it," Hazaki unfolds her hands while placing them on her hips.

"Well unlike you I tried my hardest on that test, while you on the other hand cheated off the person next to you."

"You were not suppose to see that Haki!"

"Well I did so get over it!"

_You need to release what you're feeling inside_

_Let out the beast that you're trying to hide_

_Step right up and be part of the action_

_Go, get your game face on because it's time to play_

Karin walks out of the school building only to see her to Haki and Hazaki fighting about something.

"_Now what are these two morons doing?" _Karin puts her book bag on her back before running over to the two fighting teens.

"What are you guys doing?" Haki and Hazaki pause for a moment before looking at Karin behind them.

"Nothing," They both answered.

"Whatever"

"So whose house are we meeting over?" Haki asked fixing her hair that her sister messed up.

"Not at my house," Karin said walking in the direction of the twin's house.

"Okay! Hey Karin we just had this hot new guy move a crossed the street from our house!" Hazaki said running to catch up with Karin.

"Really?"

"_Do these to think of anything else but boys all the time?" _Haki asked herself, she holds the strips of her book bag before running with Karin and Hazaki.

_You're pushing and fighting you're way_

_You're ripping it up_

Tsunade walks out of the school door looking at Karin, Haki, Hazaki.

"Maybe I should ex-spell Karin for challenging me into a battle that she knew that she wouldn't be able to win." Tsunade walks over to her green sports car.

"Lady Tsunade!" she turns around to see Shizune running toward her.

"Yes Shizune?"

"Do you mind giving me a ride home, because my uncle is not answer his house phone or cell phone."

"Shizune you really need to get a car, you know that?" Tsunade opens the door getting inside.

"I know."

"Get in," Shizune quickly runs over to the passenger's door, she opens the door also getting inside the car.

Tsunade starts up the car, backing out of the parking lot she speeds off.

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

Hidan and Deidara finally reached the floor where Naruto, Lee, and Sakura were on.

"Which way do we go Hidan, left or right?"

"Shut up for a minute damn it!" Hidan and Deidara both hear a banging noise.

Hidan makes a left running toward the noise with Deidara following behind him.

They both see Sakura trying to hit Naruto, who in return kept on dodging her.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Naruto both looks up.

Seeing that Sakura was distracted Naruto punches her in the stomach.

Sakura drops the bat, she starts to fall backwards. Before she hits the ground she kicks Naruto in his stomach also.

Naruto falls to his knees coughing up blood, Deidara runs over to Naruto to check on him.

Hidan walks over to Sakura, she lays there staring up at him.

"Hi Hidan-Nee-San did you come to play with me and Naruto?" Hidan says nothing as he glares down at Sakura.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Sakura?" She starts to laugh.

"What are you talking about Hidan-Nee-San? I am the real Sakura," Hidan bends down grabbing Sakura by the front of her school uniform shirt, slamming her against the wall.

"Don't fuck with me! Where the hell is my little sister?!" Sakura drops her head laughing.

"You and Gaara must be the smartest of the bunch," Sakura's head stays down.

"When it comes to shadow demons of course we are."

"Are you saying that you can also see Kaku?" Sakura lifts her head reveal blood red orbs that replace her green eyes.

"Of course I can see that bastard! Now tell me where she is!" Hidan said pushing Sakura hard up against the wall.

"She is with Kaku," Hidan glares at the girl in front of him.

"Deidara check on Lee over there and see if he is still alive. If he is then get him out of here," Deidara nods his head before helping Naruto to his feet. They both run over to Lee, Deidara places his finger on the side of Lee's neck.

"Hidan Lee's dead," Deidara looks down at Lee before standing up. (I killed Lee….NOOOOOO POOR LEE!! That means that Gai will be heartbroken)

"_Poor kid,"_ "Deidara take that baseball bat with you just incase the shadow decides to pay you and Naruto a visit." Deidara runs over to the baseball bat picking it up.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me just take your brother and get the hell out of here."

"Hai! Come on Naruto," Deidara and Naruto disappears in the shadows.

_How do you live without playing the game_

_Sit on the side and expect to keep sane_

_Step right up and be a part of the action_

_Come get a piece of it before it's too late_

Shikamaru leans up against the door, "_I know that was kind of wrong to do, but I can't leave my sister in this place."_

Shikamaru opens up the door looking back and forward in the hallway to make sure that Temari and Tayuya were nowhere in sight.

Seeing that no one was out there, he runs back the way he came. (There is a little bite of light in the building but it is still pretty dark)

"Tenten you better be alright_!"_ Shikamaru starts run up the steps.

_Take a look around, you can't deny what you see _

_We're living in a violent society_

_Well, my brother let me show you a better way_

_Get your game face on because it's time to play_

"Tayuya are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good you better not die, cause we still have a fight to finish," Tayuya smirks.

"That's what is keeping me alive and also I have make sure Sakura is ok." Tayuya said also smirking.

_You're pushing and fighting your way_

_You're ripping it up_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life _

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

"_**What's the matter Gaara? Mad that I killed your mommy?" **_Kaku starts laughing.

Couldn't take much more of Kaku's mocking Gaara grabbed the knife out of the wall throwing at Kaku again, but this time it hit its target.

"_**Gaara that wasn't very nice of you," **_Kaku looks down at his bleeding arm.

"Who said anything about me being nice?" Gaara watches as Kaku pulls the knife out of his shoulder, causing blood to pour out of his wound.

"N_**ow why do you want to hurt me Gaara..I thought that we were friends."**_

"Shut up you bastard! I was never you're friend…now tell me were Sakura is!"

"_**I don't feel like," **_stares at Gaara, as Gaara glares at him.

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life _

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

"_W-What…how did she end up to t-this p-p-point?" _Sasori asked himself as he could to look back and forward at his mother and father's body.

"_That's right it was Karin's fault! She and her friends' are the ones to blame for these!"_ Sasori looks at Tenten comforting Ino, who in return was crying on Tenten's school uniform shirt.

"_I need to get these two out of here before they end up like mom," _Sasori slowly stands to his feet; he starts walking over to Tenten and Ino.

Tenten looks up at Sasori, "What is the matter Sasori?"

"I need to get you two out of here," Tenten picks herself up, while help Ino to her feet as well.

"Alright."

"Gaara do you think you can hold him off long enough for me to get the girls out of here?!" Gaara nods his head.

"**_None of you are getting out of here alive…if I don't get you then Sakura will...but for now I'll let them out," _**Kaku watches as Sasori leads Tenten and Ino out of the room.

_Tell me what am I supposed to be_

_Another Damn drone_

_Tell me what am I supposed to be_

_Should I leave it on the inside_

"How long does Kaku want me to stay in this damn room?!" Sakura walks back and forth with her baseball bat and her flashlight. (Confused aren't you?)

"But I know who ever comes through that door I am killing them right on the spot!"

_Tell me what am I supposed to be_

_Another damn drone_

_Tell me what am I supposed to be_

_Shouldn't I get ready to play_

"Tenten w-we're going to d-die aren't we?' Ino was still crying.

"Ino stop crying you're going to be ok." Tenten says trying to calm the frighten Ino.

"B-But I know we a-are…How can the both be so calm about this problem!!" Ino pushes herself from Tenten and Sasori.

"Ino calm down and come back over here," Sasori said.

"N-no," Ino backs away from Sasori and Tenten before turning around running back the way they came.

"INO!!" Tenten goes to run after her friend but Sasori stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"What are you doing Sasori?! Let me go!!" Tenten starts to struggle as Sasori dragged her down the dark hallway.

_You're pushing and fighting your way_

_You're ripping it up_

During all of the chaos Choji somehow managed to sneak out of the room, but he was now lost.

"_I have to get out of here!" _Choji starts opening up random doors.

"_I don't remember which hallway they turned in and now I think I'm lost forever! Oh no how am I suppose to survive without food!" (_How can Choji think of food at a time like this)

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

Sakura hears one of the doors close next to the room she was in, "Finally I can kill someone!" Sakura stands in the closet she was standing next too.

Choji opens the door only to see that the light was on (Sakura turn back on the light) he walks into the room looking around.

"Hmm there's nothing in here at all." Choji turns around only to be hit in the head with Sakura's baseball bat.

He lays unconscious as Sakura stands above him giggle. "Know I finally have something to kill."

"But with what?" Sakura looks around the room for something to kill Choji with.

"Maybe there is something in the closet," Sakura walks back over to the closet she was previously in.

She pulls a sting causing the light to come on, she starts moving things out of the way.

"Damn it! Is there anything in this place at all?!" Sakura moves another box out of the way, reveal a old rusty axe. (Um yeah don't pay any attention to my crazy little mind)

Sakura drops to her knees picking up the rusty axe, "Ah that's better, now I can really have some fun."

Sakura gets back up, she walks out of the closet and closes the door behind her.

"I wonder which part of the body I should get started on." Sakura walks over to Choji's unconscious body.

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_If you've ever known anyone_

_Bring the violence, it's significant to the life_

_Can you feel it?_

"N-Neji!" He looks up to see Hinata and Itachi making their way over to him. Looking down at Sasuke Neji could see that Sasuke was turning paler by the minute.

"I'll take him Hinata, just hold open the door." Neji walks over to Hinata, taking Sasuke's arm away from her.

"H-Hai!" she runs over to the door holding it, Neji and Itachi both walk Sasuke slowly out of the door.

**Back with Kaku and the others**

Shino pulls out his cell phone, "I hope this thing works."

He starts dialing '911' but there wasn't any connection in the building.

"_**That's not going to help you out bug boy." **_Kaku places a barrier around the room, he then looks back over at Gaara.

"_**Gaara you know, I think it is not fair that you can see me and the other people can't."**_

"What are you talking about?"

"_**I am going to allow them to see me is what I am talking about Gaara."**_

"Then what are you going to do after they see you?"

"_**I'll still kill them either way it goes."**_

**Back with Sakura**

Sakura started humming as she continued chopping up Choji's body, she was covered in his blood.

"I made a mess" Sakura places her finger near her lip looking around innocently. There wasn't really anything left of Choji except for his head, which was on the other side of the room.

Sakura hears a noise out outside of the door.

Walking over to it she places her ear against the door, she hears someone crying.

Turning off the light she cracks open the door just enough to see out of it. She sees Ino crying on the floor, smirking Sakura backs away from the door.

She walks back to the closet grabbing the baseball bat, moving back to the door she kicks it open.

Ino looks up at the blood covered smirking Sakura she started screaming.

Sakura hits Ino in the head knocking her unconscious the same way she did Choji.

Grabbing Ino's leg Sakura drags her into the room she was in closing the door. (too many horror movies huh?)

**With Sasori and Tenten**

Tenten stops struggling when she heard Ino's scream, "See I told you that we have to help her!!"

"There is no point now my sister probably already has her." Getting tired of dragging Tenten he turns around facing her.

"What?" Sasori picks up Tenten throwing her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey what are you doing put me down!" Tenten starts hitting Sasori on the back as he continued to walk down the hallway.

**With Shikamaru**

"_That was Ino screaming, now what the hell is going on?!" _Shikamaru finally made it up the stairs.

He continues running down the hallway.

**Back with Sakura and Ino**

"Wake up Ino," Sakura looks down at Ino with the axe in her hand.

Ino slowly opens her eyes looking around, "W-Were a-am I?"

"In hell or in other words my world." Sakura starts laughing at the shocked expression on Ino's face.

Ino was to shocked and scared to say anything.

"Well, well, well looks like miss piggy got separated from her friends," Sakura looks at the scared Ino who was shaking in the corner.

"I really don't like people who stick their noses in my business, but don't worry Ino you will be joining you're friend Choji over there." Sakura nods her head in the direction of what was left of Choji.

"Y-You k-killed h-h-him?!" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Yeah but it wasn't fun because he wasn't awakes, so I couldn't hear him scream. But you on the other hand Ino are going to stay awake as I cut you into tiny pieces."

"P-P-Please don't k-kill me!"

"You know it is real funny to me when people beg for their life's when I am ready to kill them," Sakura drops the baseball bat; she walks over to the axe picking it up.

"But I show no mercy for the weak," Sakura walks back over to Ino.

"No need to worry Ino I won't make a mess like I did with Choji's body. I'll just chop off your head, and leave you here to rot."

Sakura pulls the axe back as if she was playing baseball, "SAY GOOD NIGHT!" Sakura swings the axe across Ino's neck causing her head to fly across the room.

"Hm I wonder if Kaku is having as much fun as I am," Sakura turns off the light before walking out of the room closing the door.

__

_**Sakura: 15**_

_**Sasori: 17**_

_**Tayuya: 16**_

_**Kimimaro: 18**_

_**Hidan: 17**_

_**Gaara: 15**_

_**Sasuke: 16**_

_**Itachi: 18**_

_**Tenten: 17**_

_**Shikamaru: 17**_

_**Naruto: 15**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Deidara: 16**_

_**Miyo: 42**_

_**Raku: 43**_

_**Kaku: 1,000**_

_**Karin: 16**_

_**Haki: 16**_

_**Hazaki: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Hinata: 15**_

_**Rock Lee: 17**_

_**Shino: 17**_

_**Kiba: 17**_

_**Kankuro: 18**_

_**Temari: 16**_

_**Choji: 15**_

_**Tsunade: 48**_

_**Kakashi: 28**_

_**Ibiki: 28**_

_**Shizune: 27**_

_**Songs: Violence Fetish- by 'Disturbed' and "Cloud Nine- by 'Evanescence' **_

_**Damn it!! I don't think these songs fit this chapter…and all that hard work (Falls to knees) I have disappointed you my fans!! (Anime Tears) **_

_**Music or no music which do you want to pick for the next chapter?**_

_**Guess what! I am already finished with the first chapter to the second part of this story! Believe It!" Sorry for all the creepy songs but they fit this story.**_

_**Tobi & Chibi Sasuke: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**_

"_What do you plan on doing dear Nee-San?" Sakura asked titling her head to the side._

_Sasori slowly backs away from his sister, "Nee-San it's not my fault I am like this now is it?" Sakura asked holding a knife in her hand, walking towards her brother._


	7. Kaku has a what!

**Chapter 7 Believe it!! I change my mind… I don't want to type the chapter that is 33 pages long so I am going to cut them up into parts so that way you guys can enjoy this story a little longer. Sorry for my laziness. There might I quote might be more than two last chapters because I still have to plan everything out. First I need to find my notebook that has the rest of this story in it (goes to look for it)**

**Tobi: Vampirekakurine-Chan does not own Naruto or Linkin Park!**

**Warning: the only warning you need is about Karin and her having a temper. Also there should only be a little bloodshed, but not as much as the last chapter. OO That last chapter really scared me (yes you guys I got scaried of my own story)**

**Also I realize my mistake, the last chapter with the preview in it was the wrong one. Sorry about that.**

Recap:

"_P-P-Please don't k-kill me!"_

"_You know it is real funny to me when people beg for their life's when I am ready to kill them," Sakura drops the baseball bat; she walks over to the axe picking it up._

"_But I show no mercy for the weak," Sakura walks back over to Ino._

"_No need to worry Ino I won't make a mess like I did with Choji's body. I'll just chop off your head, and leave you here to rot."_

_Sakura pulls the axe back as if she was playing baseball, "SAY GOOD NIGHT!" Sakura swings the axe across Ino's neck causing her head to fly across the room._

"_Hm I wonder if Kaku is having as much fun as I am," Sakura turns off the light before walking out of the room closing the door._

End of Recap

"Aww man this isn't fair!" Sakura looks down at her once clean uniform.

"They got blood all over me!" Sakura walks down the dark hallways of the abandon warehouse.

"Well I didn't like this uniform in the first place….hmmm I wonder if there is anyone else to kill around here." Sakura continues walking until she heard talking coming from around the corner she was standing next to.

She peaks around the corner to see her brother Hidan holding someone by their collar that looked exactly like her.

"I'll ask you again where the hell is my little sister?!" Hidan through the Sakura look-a-like on the ground, he then places he foot on her throat.

"And I'll say it again! She is with Kaku!" Hidan adds pressure on her throat.

"No she is not! I know that she is around here! Now tell me where she is!"

"Looking for me Nee-San?" Hidan looks up at his blood covered sister.

"S-Sakura?" the look-a-like also stares at Sakura.

"Geeze Sakura could at least let me have so fun with him, before you arrived."

"Shut it Kikuto!" Sakura stares down at the girl under her brother's foot.

"Kaku is right…you do have a bad temper," She pushes Hidan's foot off her neck.

"My brother must have told you about me." Kikuto appears next to Sakura.

"Not really…anyway Nee-San what do you want with me?" Hidan snaps out of his shocked state.

"Sakura what the fuck did you do?!" Sakura looks don't at her blood stained uniform then looks back up at her brother with innocent eyes.

"Nothing." Hidan balls up his fist glaring at Sakura and the girl beside her.

_Are you lost in your lies?_

_Do you tell yourself I don't realize_

_Your crusade's a disguise?_

_Replaced freedom with fear _

_You trade money for lives_

_I'm aware of what you've done_

"Tenten we really need to get out of here if you don't want to end up like Ino or my parents." Sasori continues walking with Tenten on his shoulder.

"Ino is not dead so stop saying that!" Tenten eyes beg to water.

Sasori stops at the top of the stairs, he loosens his grip on Tenten causing her to fall on her face.

"Oww what the hell was that for?!" Tenten said standing to her feet holding her nose.

"Shut up and listen!" Sasori and Tenten both hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Who could that be?" Suddenly the person or thing jumped on Tenten causing her to fall on her butt.

"Owwwww…..what the hell?!" Tenten looks up at the person who tackled her.

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

"Lady Tsunade! Why are you driving so fast?!" Shizune yelled as Tsunade ran a third red light.

"Cause I have a feeling that something bad is happening right now!" Tsunade makes a left as she continued to drive.

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade looks over at Shizune before turning her eyes back on the street.

"I said that because I haven't heard Naruto, Deidara, or Ino sense they left the school."

"There probably having fun maybe that's why they didn't call you."

"You could be right….but I don't think that is the case."

"Huh?"

"When I ask them why they wanted to get out of school so early, they said that they had something to do…so I asked them if it had anything to do with Sakura." Shizune looks over at Tsunade.

"What did they say?"

"they just wanted to go home early….but know I see that it has everything to do with Sakura."

"So that's why you were questioning Karin." Tsunade nods her head.

"Plus I some them leave with the Uchiha Brothers, the Harunos', Aburame, Akimichi, Inuzuka, the Hyugas', Rock Lee, the Naras', Temari and Kankuro….but I seen the Sasuke, Sasori, and Neji run off…maybe about twenty minutes later Neji arrived again, and the others took off with him."

"You're kidding right?! That's about 19 students missing and that's including Ino, Deidara, and Naruto-Kun."

"I know that Shizune and also the new student Haruno Sakura is missing too," Tsunade said quietly.

"B-But we or I mean you are responsible for their safety Lady Tsunade."

" I know that Shizune!"

"_You little brats better be okay!"_ Tsunade makes another turn.

_I see pain, I see need_

_I see liars and fiends_

_Abuse power with greed_

_I had hope, I believed_

_But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_

_You will pay for what you've done!_

"Naruto are you feeling okay?" Deidara asked once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No…I just lose a friend…and also my stomach hurts really badly." Naruto said leaning on the wall holding his stomach.

"She must have punched you pretty hard then," Deidara looks down at his younger brother.

"Yeah that's the second time she punched me in the same spot, but she also kicked me too"

"How badly does your stomach hurt?" Deidara said while walking over to his brother.

"Like that time when we both fell of that big tree." (there will be a flash back to this part if you guys want one)

"Oh….but there is no time to being worrying about the past we need to get Ino and the others out of here!" Deidara grabs Naruto's wrist dragging him to the light filled room.

"W-Wait Deidara I think that shadow monster is in there!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Deidara stops dragging Naruto.

"What I am talking about is that I know that he is in there, because it is awfully quiet in that room.

"If that's what you think then how do we get pass the door that he is in?"

"I guess we stay close to the wall…but when we reach the light of the door…one of can quickly run to the other side."

"Wow Naruto I am surprise that you could think of something this good….but the plan might work." Naruto glares at his older brother, "_Man sometimes I just want to beat the hell out of him for no reason at all!"_

"So who is going first?" Deidara asks while looking at the door next to him.

"Well how can I put this?...You are going first!" Naruto points his finger at his brother.

"W-What?! Why me!?"

"Wellllllll because you are the oldest and there for you should be the bravest too," Naruto said while nodding his head.

"You sneaky little bastard of a brother!!" Deidara starts walking towards his brother, then Naruto holds up his hand.

"Holddddd it! I am already hurt!! That's why I said that you have to go first."

"Oh"

"Yeah oh," Naruto cross his arms.

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced!_

"Shino you can't get a signal in this place so just put your phone up," Gaara looks over his shoulder at the quiet boy.

"Right," Shino says quietly while place his phone in his jacket pocket.

"_**Gaara that was very mean of you….you let his hopes of getting help be crushed,"**_ Gaara turns his attention back on Kaku.

"Shut up Bastard, I had just about enough of you and your sick games!"

"_**I guess I really piss you off this time huh?"**_

"You just pushed your last limit with me you damn bastard!" Gaara starts running toward with his fist raised.

"_**Ohhhhh Gaara wants to fight huh? I guess I have nothing better to do," **_Kaku's scythe disappears out of his hand.

" You will pay!" Kaku catches Gaara's fist before it could hit him in the face.

"_**I think it would be fair if I don't use my power against you," **_Kaku and Gaara were both surrounded with black smoke.

"What just happened?!" Kiba asked. (I kinda forgot about Kiba….lucky Akamaru wasn't with him…..Kiba fans please don't kill me I didn't mean to forget about him)

"I don't know," Shino pushes his sunglasses up against his nose.

"Well what ever happened I think we should get out of here while we have the chance!" Kiba runs over to the door.

"Right," Shino runs after Kiba, they both then run out of the room.

_Thieved and hypocrites!_

_Thieve and hypocrites!_

_Thieves and hypocrites!_

"W-We have to h-hurry! S-Sasuke-San is barely breathing at all!" Itachi looks at Hinata then at Sasuke.

"_Damn it Sasuke! Why did you have to end up like this?!" _Neji looks at Itachi.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to run as fast as you can to go find some help," Hinata looks at Sasuke then at Neji.

"A-Alright, but make sure that this stays were i-it is," Neji nods his head as his cousin disappeared into the forest.

"Itachi pull yourself together, there is no time for the water works." Neji said while looking at the older Uchiha.

"Y-Yeah….but let's hurry I don't want to lose my little brother." They both continued walking the way Hinata went.

_No, no more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has to be replaced_

"_I have t-to hurry up b-before Sasuke-San d-dies!"_ Hinata continues running through the small forest.

She almost tripped on a tree branch but she caught herself before she could fall.

"N-No time for m-mistakes!" Hinata sees the opening to the park as she runs faster. (Wow she runs really fast doesn't she?)

_No more sorrow_

_I've paid for your mistakes_

_Your time is borrowed_

_Your time has come to be replaced_

"Sooo you guys had a quiz in Ibiki-Sensei's room didn't you?" Karin asked as she walked up on the porch of Haki and Hazaki's house.

"Yeah and that means that you have to make it up Monday Karin," Haki said while opening the front door to their house.

"I don't want to take that stupid quiz!" Karin stomps her foot on the ground before following both twins in the house.

"Plus Hazaki you just have to show me the hot guy that moved in across the street," Karin drags Hazaki back outside.

"They really are hopeless," Haki walks up the stairs to her room.

_Your time has come to be replaced_

_Your time has come to be erased!_

"Be truthful is he as hot as Sasuke-Kun?!" Hazaki looks at Karin before nodding her head.

"Ohhh I really want to meet him now!" Karin said jumping up and down, while clapping her hands together. (do any of you guys know how hard it just to not kill Karin while she is walking across the street, but I have a better death for her laughs evilly now onward to my dear psycho/crazy story!)

"Geeze Karin there is no need to jump and down like that."

"But if he is as hot as Sasuke-Kun then I must meet him!"

"Karin don't even think about trying to get him in your bed because he is mine!"

"Are you being selfish Hazaki?" Karin asks while places her hands on her hips. (please just let a car come out of nowhere and run her over!, um hehehe don't pay any attention to the crazy author of this story )

"Yes I have to be selfish with this one Karin, because they'll end up like the other guys!"

"And how did they end up?"

"They ended up in your bed!" Hazaki points her finger at Karin.

"It's not my fought that they think that I am hot!" Karin says while folding her arms. (DAMN IT!! Give me an axe or something, because Sakura is taking too long to kill this slut….again pay no attention to me)

"Hot?! You're not hot! They only did stuff with you because your family is rich!"

"So now you think your better than me?!"

"I know I am! At least I get to know a guy, instead of just meeting him and screwing him!" (Kick her butt Hazaki!)

_(It starts with)_

_On e thing and I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

Haki finally reaches her room, opening the door she walks inside closing the door behind her.

She walks over to her window opening up the curtains, opening up the window she looks out of it.

"Karin and Hazaki what are you guys fighting about now?!" they both look up at Haki

"You stay out of this Haki!" They both yell at the same time.

Hazaki glares at Karin," Don't talk to my little sister like that!"

"Well then tell her to mind her own business!"

"_I'm guessing that all this has to do with the guy across the street from us," _Haki continues looking at her sister and Karin.

"You know what Karin! You have really has pushed me to the edge of my limit!"

"Oh really! Is Hazaki mad?" Karin said talking in baby voice.

_(All I know)_

_Time is a valuable thing _

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

"This looks like the exact same thing when Karin challenge her little sister….but I'll be honest to myself…Karin can't fight even in a life or death solution." Haki looks at the clock on her desk.

"Four o'clock already…I guess I'll take a nap," Haki closes her window; she then walks over to her bed jumping on it. (No time to be sleeping! You know I am going to just leave now)

Haki closes her eyes and places her pillow over her head, hoping to block out Karin and Hazaki's fussing.

"_Damn it!! We they just shut up!!" _Haki sits up in her bed while glaring at her window.

Getting to her feet she grabs her pillows off her bed walking over to her window.

She drops the pillow on the ground, she then opens up the window. Looking out of it she stills see the two of them fighting, grabbing the pillow off the floor she throws one at her sister's head.

Before Hazaki could say another word a light blue pillows smacks her on the right side of her head

_(It's so unreal)_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Or wasted it all just to watch you go_

"Haha!" Karin starts laughing after the pillow whacked Hazaki on the head, a six seconds later a shoe hits Karin in the face.

"Who throw this at me?!" Hazaki screamed as she picked up the light blue fluffy material.

"That would be me and if you guys don't shut the hell up there will be more than just a pillow and a shoe to hit you guys with!!" Haki screams as she slammed her window close.

_I kept everything inside_

_And even though I tired, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be_

_A memory of a time when_

Karin takes off her glasses rubbing her nose, "Your sister has angrier issues doesn't she?"

Hazaki rubs the side of her head, "I think she does."

"You know I am sorry for fighting with you Hazaki," Karin says while placing her glasses back on her face.

"I'm sorry too Karin!" Hazaki and Karin both hug each other. (AHHHHHH This so much scarier then Gai and Lee hugging!)

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

"Stupid dummies trying to interrupt my nap time!" Haki says as she falls on her bed closing her eyes.

"Finally I can get some peace and quiet." ten seconds later she was out like a light.

_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme_

_To remind myself how_

"Hey Karin maybe I'll introduce you to him later, but for now let's go watch a movie," Hazaki grabs karin's wirst dragging her back into her house.

"What are we going to watch?"

"I don't know yet."

_(I tried so hard)_

_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised_

"Sakura why are you doing all of this?!"

"Well nee-san maybe you should ask Karin that question seeing that everything I've done is entirely her fault," Sakura looks away from Kikuto to look at her brother.

"What do you mean?"

"Dear nee-san Kikuto has the power to clone herself….so in other words 'I' will be everywhere at one time," Hidan looks over at the demon beside his sister. (No she is not a ninja, I'll try to explain what she is in the next chapter.)

"So that means-"

"Yes that means I will not only kill Karin and her friends…but I'll as get rid of the rest of you as well." Hidan backs away from Sakura and Kikuto as they walked toward him.

"Well Kikuto I'll let you have your fun with my brother…I am going to play Sasori-Nee-San a visit," Sakura stands next to Hidan who was stuck in a corner.

"My dear Nee-San you better survive because I still have to play a game with you, Sasori, Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Karin." Sakura then walks past Hidan disappearing in the shadows of the hallways.

_(It got so far)_

_Things aren't the way they were before_

_You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_Not that you knew me back then_

_But it all comes back to me in the end_

"S-Shikamaru let go of m-me I can't breathe," Sasori looks at Tenten who was trying to get out of her brother's grip.

"I happy that you're alright!" Shikamaru hugs Tenten even tighter, she was now turning purple.

"Um Shikamaru your going to kill her," Shikamaru looks at Sasori then at Tenten.

"Sorry," he then loosen his grip on his sister, she then pulls herself away from her brother grasping for air.

_You kept everything inside_

_And even though I tired, it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me will eventually be_

_A memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far _

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

"Geeze Shikamaru since when did you have all that strength?"

"I don't know, but anyway I thought you were in danger cause I had heard Ino screaming and I got worried."

"Ino had a panic attack, we tried to calm her down but she ran off." Tenten looks down at the ground.

"Then a couple a seconds later we heard her scream…. So I think Sakura got a hold to her," Tenten eyes began to water.

"I tried to run after her but Sasori held me back saying that it was too late for her, but I didn't want to believe that."

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_And all for this_

_There's only one thing you should know_

"Hehe Today really is a fun, so let's see I killed Dad, Choji, and Ino."

"But Sasuke-San got away," Sakura starts pouting.

"But I know that he can't survive with that wound on his chest," Sakura stops at the stair case.

"But the look on his face was really priceless, hm but for some reason I didn't want to kill him yet." Sakura starts running down the stairs.

_I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all _

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

Sakura finally made it down the steps in about 10 minutes, "Damn these stairs."

Sakura starts walking making a left.

"You're lucky that your hurt or else I would have kicked your butt across the hallway," Sakura stops walking she looks a head seeing Naruto and Deidara standing there talking about something.

"_Hehe here's my chance to kill Naruto-kun, this time he won't get away!"_ Sakura slowly starts walking quietly to Deidara and Naruto.

"You wouldn't kick me!" Naruto looks away from the light to his brother.

"Hey Naruto…" Deidara whispers quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Stop being loud…I think we got some company." Naruto looks at Deidara with a questioning look on his face.

"What are you talking about Deidara?" He looks at Naruto before looking out the corner of his eye.

"I think Sakura is behind us."

**--O--O--**

"Tayuya are still feeling okay?"

"No I feel dizzy..and I think I am going to pass out," Temari stops running.

"Don't say that," Temari sits Tayuya against a wall near them.

"What are you going?"

"I think I dropped my cell phone somewhere around here."

"Forget the cell phone we need to get out of here!" Tayuya slowly pushes herself up trying to ignore the pain in her stomach.

"Tayuya what are you doing?!" She slowly starts walking away while leaning her weight on the wall.

"I told you that we need to get out of here, but if you want to stay here and look for your precious cell phone then be my guest. But I am not going to die here because of your cell phone." Temari slowly starts following Tayuya.

--**O—O--**

"Lady Tsunade slow down!! At this rate you have already ran six red lights!" Shizune was holding on to her seat as Tsunade drove 60 mph on the streets of Konoha.

"Like I said Shizune I have to find my grand kids!" Tsunade makes a right.

"I understand that but you're going to fast you could whine up hurting someone if you keep on going this fast!"

"Shizune just shut up!" just when Tsunade turn another corner a figure started running across the non-busy street.

--**O—O--**--

"_I have to hurry I have to hurry!"_ Hinata was almost at the police station, so far she has ran two blocks without stopping. (Man even I can't do that!)

She was almost hit by a car twice but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"If I don't hurry we might lose Sasuke-San…why did I have to leave my cell phone when I really needed it!" Hinata runs across another street, but this time she wasn't so lucky.

--**O—O--**

"Now Hidan what should I do with you?" Kikuto titles her head to the side.

"Look here if you're looking for a fight then change into you're real form not my sister's." Hidan's fear seemed to fade a little after Sakura left.

"But I like this form…but I see you don't want it to seem like your fighting your real sister." Kikuto was then surrounded by black smoke.

--**O—O**--

"_What is this stuff? Is it miasma or smoke?" _Just a few minutes ago he was fighting Kaku, and the next he was left alone in the purplish smoke.

"_**Gaara don't worry it's not poison if that's what you are thinking….i thought it would be better if you couldn't see me, cause I have other people to kill and Sakura doesn't want me to kill you yet."**_ Gaara feels something slash across the right side of his face, he then feels something warm running down his cheek.

"So in other words you're too much of a chicken to face me huh?" Gaara rubs his sleeve against his cheek.

"_**No I'm not scared to fight you Gaara, as I said before Sakura doesn't want me to kill….but I can hurt you though."**_ Kaku looks at Gaara before lifting his scythe ready to strike him again.

"Hehe is that really what you are going to do?" Kaku slashes at Gaara with his scythe, hearing the sound of it swinging Gaara drops to the ground just in time.

Gaara picks up the knife by his foot, "_Damn it my leg is still bleeding."_

"_**Gaara come on be still you're making this differecult!"**_

"_Kaku what part of the building are you in?!"_

"_Kikuto how did you know I was here?"_

"_I followed you guys you moron."_

"_Is Sakura with you?"_

"_No she just left I think she is going after her other brother Sasori."_

"_Alright, but I am in the middle of a battle right now!"_

"_With who?"_

"_Gaara"_

"_I see then you got the other one that can see us…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I got Hidan…I have to go"_

In the corner of his eye Gaara sees a shadow moving around, lifting the knife to his face he throws it at the shadow.

"GAARA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT DAMN THING!!"

"Kimimaro is that you?!"

"YES!! NOW STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!"

"Where are you anyway?!"

"Right were you through that damn pocket knife!" Gaara runs in the direction he through Sakura's knife.

"Sorry about that…" Gaara pulls the knife out of Kimimaro's sleeve. (HOW CAN I FORGET ABOUT KIMIMARO!! I a bad author falls on knees I can't believe I forgot about him!)

**The next chapter is a flash back on how Sakura met Kikuto and what happened when Karin and her friends locked her in the basement. I think this chapter was kind of stupid, I did this when I was half sleep OO'**

**Tobi: Please review!!**

**Chibi Sasuke & Gaara: Yeah what pumpkin face said!**

**VK: Also the next chapter will be a little creepy (pulls out a flash light) MUAHAHAAHAAAHAHAHA Coughs HHAAHAHHA (falls on the ground laughing) AHAAHAHAA…HAHA...Aahahahahaha…. Ok I'm done now.**

**Chibi Sasuke: Um pay no attention to the psycho in the background…. just click the purple button and no one will get hurt…well maybe pumpkin head might get hurt (pulls off his shoe) yeahhhhhhhhhhh pumpkin head will get hurt. (evil adorable smirk) **

**Chibi Gaara: Their all psychos (sits in his sand chair, and watches as Sasuke hits Tobi with his shoe repeatedly)I think their hyper off of candy and maybe so cookies that they didn't share with me. Also I know that some of you guys didn't review so I'll ask nicely for you to review or we'll send the horrible ugly Karin after you. See you next chapter.**

**Sorry for all the mistakes I was to tired to look for any of them because as soon as I was done with this chapter I started working on the next one, also these songs are to troublesome so there will on be a very short song next chapter. See you then.**


	8. Kikuto, Sakura, & Kaku

**Enjoy the chapter I forgot the number of please! I know that some of you reviewed the flashback parts from the last time. Also you guys we know who the boy is across the street from Haki& Hazaki's house in this chapter or the next one.**

**VK: Sasuke and Gaara are still fighting about what happened to Tobi…..still can't find him….any who I do not own Naruto….if I did then….then….i got nothing! Onward with the story!**

**Warning: Sakura's little gruesome story about Ino and Choji…and I think that's it….no wait….and maybe Karin will get hit in the head.**

* * *

Recap:

"_What is this stuff? Is it miasma or smoke?" Just a few minutes ago he was fighting Kaku, and the next he was left alone in the purplish smoke._

"_**Gaara don't worry it's not poison if that's what you are thinking….i thought it would be better if you couldn't see me, cause I have other people to kill and Sakura doesn't want me to kill you yet."**__ Gaara feels something slash across the right side of his face, he then feels something warm running down his cheek._

"_So in other words you're too much of a chicken to face me huh?" Gaara rubs his sleeve against his cheek._

"_**No I'm not scared to fight you Gaara, as I said before Sakura doesn't want me to kill….but I can hurt you though."**__ Kaku looks at Gaara before lifting his scythe ready to strike him again._

"_Hehe is that really what you are going to do?" Kaku slashes at Gaara with his scythe, hearing the sound of it swinging Gaara drops to the ground just in time._

_Gaara picks up the knife by his foot, "Damn it my leg is still bleeding."_

"_**Gaara come on be still you're making this difficult!"**_

"_Kaku what part of the building are you in?!"_

"_Kikuto how did you know I was here?"_

"_I followed you guys you moron."_

"_Is Sakura with you?"_

"_No she just left I think she is going after her other brother Sasori."_

"_Alright, but I am in the middle of a battle right now!"_

"_With who?"_

"_Gaara"_

"_I see then you got the other one that can see us…"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I got Hidan…I have to go"_

_In the corner of his eye Gaara sees a shadow moving around, lifting the knife to his face he throws it at the shadow._

"_GAARA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT DAMN THING!!"_

"_Kimimaro is that you?!"_

"_YES!! NOW STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!!"_

"_Where are you anyway?!"_

"_Right were you through that damn pocket knife!" Gaara runs in the direction he through Sakura's knife._

"_Sorry about that…" Gaara pulls the knife out of Kimimaro's sleeve._

End of Recap

* * *

Tayuya stops walking, she then falls to her knees coughing up blood.

"Tayuya are you okay?!" Temari kneels down next to Tayuya.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine," She slowly pushes herself to her feet again.

"You're not fine Tayuya, you're paler then usually."

"Aw shut up miss know it all."

"I'm seriously Tayuya I think you are losing too much blood."

"And what was your first guess?"

"You know what….never mind." Temari continues to follow Tayuya down the dark hallways.

"_My version is getting a little burry, damn it I can hardly keep myself up."_ Tayuya then fell on her knees again.

"See I told you that you were losing too much blood you air head." Temari grabs Tayuya's left arm throwing it over her shoulder, slowly pulling Tayuya to her feet.

"My head is starting to hurt." Tayuya said as she shut her eyes close losing consciousness.

"Tayuya?! Hey wake up! Damn it!" Temari looks at Tayuya before shaking her.

* * *

Hitting the breaks Tsunade stops her car in shock, while looking at the body that laid a few feet from her car.

"TSUANDE THAT'S WHY I SAID SLOW DOWN!!" Shizune unbuckles her seat belt, before opening up the car down climbing out.

"I didn't see them coming," Tsunade continues to sit there in shock, she watches as Shizune runs over to the person that laid still on the ground.

"Lady Tsunade it's Hinata!" Tsunade shakes her head before unbuckling her seat belt, opening up the car door running over to Shizune.

"It's who?!"

"Hinata!"

"Damn it! IS she still alive?"

"Yeah," Hinata whimpers in pain before slowly pushing herself up in a sitting position.

"Are you alright Hinata?" She slowly looks over to Shizune and Tsunade with wide eyes.

"Ne Tsunade-Sama we have a big problem!"

"What is it?! Is Naruto, Ino, Deidara, and the others okay?!" Shizune notices the blood on Hinata's shirt.

"I don't know! I left with Neji, Itachi-San, and Sasuke-San……but Sasuke-San really needs to go to a hospital!"

"Why what happened?!"

"He was stabbed near the heart and he was losing a lot of blood, so Neji told me to go look for some help." Shizune grabs Hinata's arm throwing it over her shoulder, slowly lifting her up.

"Who attacked Sasuke in the first place?"

"Sakura."

"You mean the new student Haruno Sakura?" Hinata nods her head.

"Where are they?" Tsunade walks back to the car with Shizune and Hinata following behind her.

"They are probably still in Konoha forest, they can't move to fast with Sasuke-San."

"I see well then let's hurry up and go get Sasuke then." Shizune helps Hinata in the back seat before climbing into the front seat closing the car door.

Tsunade continues to drive, "_Things seem to be getting a lot worse." _

* * *

Kiba and Shino ran out of the room only to see Deidara, Naruto, and Sakura behind them.

"Aw shit first we get out of the room with the ghost thing and now we have to deal with the psycho chick!" Kiba said as he stared at Sakura.

"That's mean of you Kiba-Kun," Deidara and Naruto took their chance and ran over to where Kiba and Shino was standing.

"You know my thirsted for killing is not fading away even though I killed my dad, Choji, Lee, and that pig…what was her name again….ah yes and Ino," Deidara and Naruto's eye went wide.

"Y-Y-You killed our sister?!" Deidara screamed as he glared at the smirking Sakura.

"Yeah…I thought it was kind of funny of how she begged me not to kill her…. 'P-P-Please don't k-kill me' was her final words before I chopped her head off…..it was like a water fountain of blood…it was so pretty too." Sakura said while smirking.

"I did something a lot worse to Choji…. I knocked him out and chopped his body up into little pieces… I think I chopped up his organs and other parts up too. It was a pretty gruesome scene, but I had fun doing it, but then it got a little boring so I decided to cut out his eyes to and cut them up." Naruto falls to his knees throwing up.

"Aw did I make Naruto-Kun sick?" Sakura said as she watched as Naruto continued to throw up.

"Well that's too bad if I made you sick," Sakura slowly walks toward the four males with the rusty axe in her hand.

"Oi! Sakura why in the hell are you doing this?!" Deidara, Kiba, Naruto, and Shino looks behind them to see Kankuro standing there.

"Aw will if isn't Kankuro-Kun….long time no see."

"You didn't answer my question Sakura!"

"I take it you seen all the messes I made?"

"Yes I saw all of it, including Ino, Choji, and your mom, and dad."

"I didn't kill my mom….that was someone else." Sakura continues walking toward them.

"You guys get out of here while I distract her." Kankuro whisper only loud enough for Deidara, Naruto, Kiba, and Shino to hear.

"Oh no you don't Kankuro, every time someone says that they will distract somebody, they always whine up getting kiilled!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up loser! Are you trying to ruin my plan?" Kankuro whisper the last part.

"What plan?" Shino asked.

"I have something that will distract her long enough to let us make a run for it."

"Fine!" Naruto and the others start running down the dark hallways.

"Aw looks like they left you Kankuro-Kun….but I don't have the guts to kill you because you were one of Gaara's friends." Sakura stops in front of Kankuro.

"I don't believe you." Sakura walks past Kankuro.

"You don't have to believe me Kankuro-Kun," Sakura then disappears into the shadows.

* * *

"Itachi we may need to move a little faster….but we also have to be very careful with him," Neji said as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Neji let's face the facts… I don't think Sasuke might make it." Itachi watches as the blood dripped from Hinata's sweater onto the glass covered ground.

"He might make it don't lose your hope Itachi." Neji then sees the sign that says Konoha Park.

"See I told you we just need to walk a little farer then we will be I Konoha Park," Itachi looks up to see that Neji was right.

Sasuke moans in pain again as Neji and Itachi walked a little faster.

* * *

"Oi Naras' I understand that you guys are happy to see each other but we need to get out of here." Sasori said as he slides his hands into his pants pockets.

"But the others," As soon as Tenten said that, Naruto runs past her.

"Naruto!" he stops running and turns around slowly.

"I am so glad you are alright!" Tenten runs over to Naruto hugging him.

"Not for long we need to leave this place," Kiba said as he ran over to Tenten and Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked as she let's go of Naruto.

"Well Kankuro didn't distract her long enough so now she is chasing us!" Deidara said as he ran past all of them.

"Let's go then," Sasori and the others start following behind Deidara.

"This is such a drag!"

* * *

"Gaara what's going on?" Kimimaro and Gaara were still in side of the smoke.

"I'm not sure of where he is," Gaara looks around.

'What? Where who is?" Kimimaro looks down at Gaara.

"_**Are you looking for me?"**_ all of the smoke starts to fade away.

"_**You said that you wanted a fair fight," **_There was still smoke surrounding Kaku.

"Kiba and Shino left us here," Kimimaro said as he looked around the room, his eyes finally landed on the smoke covered Kaku.

"Gaara what's that?"

"The shadow demon that controls Sakura's actions."

"You mean he is the cause of making Sakura a crazy psycho killer?"

"Yes."

"_**Sakura is the type of person that is hard to control," **_The Smoke around Kaku faded away revealing his human form with pointy ears. (He is still a demon, but can have a human appearance…. I'll have a picture of him up later after I find one or draw one, I'll also have a picture of Kikuto also)

"Where did he come from?!" Kimimaro backs away from Gaara and the shadow demon.

"_**Shall we continue on with our fighting Gaara?" **_Kaku looks over at Gaara with his ruby red eyes .

"Hn you don't need to tell me twice!" Gaara then runs over to Kaku throwing punches.

"Kimimaro get out of here while you can!" Gaara said before dodging one of Kaku's punches.

"What about you?!"

"Just go damn it!" Kimimaro runs out of the room.

* * *

"So Hazaki what movie are we watching?" Karin asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Hmmm how about 'The Ring'?"

"NO we don't have any hot guys to grab onto!"Karin said as she grabbed the pillow beside her, hugging it close to her chest.

"Yeah you're right…..hey maybe I can go get the guy from across the street."

"Will he come?"

"I don't know…just put in the movie and I'll be right back," Hazaki said as she put on her shoes.

"Alright." Karin gets up from the couch walking over to the DVD player; she grabs the movie off from the top of it. She opens up the case before pulling it out placing it into the DVD player.

"I don't wanna watch this movie!" Karin said or whined.

Karin slowly walks back over to the couch. Not paying any attention to the remote on the floor, she trips and falls over it, she then hits her head on the table. (If only it would have killed her)

"Ten more minutes please," Haki said as she rolled off her bed onto the floor.

"Oww!" She sits up rubbing her head looking around her room.

"What time is it?" She looks over t her clock seeing that it was going on eight o' clock.

"I've been sleep that long?" she asks herself before standing to her feet.

Walking slowly over to her window she looks out of it, she then sees her sister run up to the house across the street from them.

"What the hell is she doing?!" Haki was now wide awake; Hazaki knocks on the door waiting for someone to answer it.

"I swear do they do anything besides jumping on guys all the time?"

* * *

"Now then Hidan shall we fight now?" The smoke clear reveal Kikuto in her human form, but just with pointy ears.

"So that's your real form huh?" Kikuto grins at Hidan showing her fangs (no she is not a vampire)

"Yes but I prefer other people's forms, then my own," She looks at Hidan with her ruby red eyes.

"Instead of us fighting why don't you just become my pet?"

"In your dreams witch!" Hidan runs toward Kikuto only for her to disappear .

"Look I don't have time for your damn childish games!"

"Aw that's so mean!" She reappears behind him.

"I am serious Hidan, it will be easier if you would just be my pet….thing of all the fun things we could," Kikuto said before she licked the back of his ear.

Hidan quickly swings his arm at her causing her to jump backwards.

"Don't test me!"

"Every other human male would melt under my touch…but your…kind of different." Hidan takes his sleeve wiping it across his ear.

"I really don't care, I just want to kill you and kill your brother."

"How did you know he was my brother?"

"You both have that same mark on your foreheads."

"Very smart indeed Hidan…that's why I want you as a pet."

"LOOK HERE DAMN IT!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE YOUR FUCKING PET SO STOP SAYING SUCH NONSENSE!!" Hidan face turned red from anger.

"You're so funny Hidan!" Kikuto starts giggling.

"But it is not your choice on whether or not to be my pet."

"What are you rumbling on about?"

"Once Shadow demons finds the human that they want, they will try anything for that human to be their slaves, once the human is in the shadow demons possession they we get more powerful than they were before…..but every shadow demon wants a human that can see them, but there are not that many. That's why I want you as a pet." ( I know it's stupid but I had nothing better)

"Your still not getting me you dirty hag!" Kikuto glares at Hidan.

"W-What did you just say!" Hidan smirks as he realizes that he made her angry.

"I SAID you are not…getting…me...HAG!!" Kikuto growls in frustration be a scythe appear in her hand.

"You're bad you need to be punished!" With that Kikuto jumps towards Hidan.

* * *

_**Hehehe I am so evil! I know I promised a long chapter but I am too lazy to write one, plus I have to update my other two stories. Sorry for any mistakes I was too lazy to check them again. I still can't believe Tsunade ran over Hinata! Wow Kankuro is one lucky puppet boy if Sakura didn't kill him.**_

_**I updated so you review it seems so fair seeing that I had worked my ass off. Yes people I am sleepy therefore moody…but I'll solve that problem with chocolate! Yes I am in love with chocolate!**_


	9. I love to troture Karin!

**Okay guys I am just going to be very very lazy with this chapter….. I know you guys are going to get mad but I can't get on the computer unless it is a week end so I have to make this a very short short chapter please enjoy and I don't own Naruto. But to make you guys feel better I'll make this chapter torture Karin : D haha haha**

**K and Jazz thank you for reviewing both stories :D**

* * *

"Oww," Karin sits up rubbing the bump on her forehead.

"Why the hell is the remote on the floor?" Karin pushes herself up on her feet.

"Karin you fell didn't you?" She turns around seeing Haki standing in the door way.

"Yeah only because this thing was on the ground!" She shows Haki the controller.

"Hehehe sorry about that… I like to sit on the floor and watch the TV." she grabs the remote from Karin's hand.

"I always knew that you were weird Haki," Karin flips her hair before sitting back down on the couch.

"I am NOT weird Karin!" She sits on the other couch from the red head.

"Sure you not…..your sister is taking too long with the hot guy she was talking about."

"Hazaki looks to stand there and drool all over him before she does anything." Haki looks down at her nails.

"So that's what taking her so long?"

"Uh Huh….let's go get so popcorn Karin."

"I'm the guest so you go get it."

"_Does she think that she is royalty or something?" _Haki glares at Karin.

"I SAID let's go get some or you don't get any at all!"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I know that you are my friend but you nobody important so stop acting like it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think that you are popular just because you bumped into Sasuke-Kun……but everyone thinks you are a dirty no good slut." Haki then pushes Karin off the couch (:D I am testing my evilness and it seems to be working….hehehe… oh yeah there might just be some random Karin beatings in this chapter…why do you ask? Because I am just a random person that's why)

"D-D-Do you think of me as a slut too Haki?" Karin's eyes began to water. (I DO!!)

"No of course not Karin! You're my friend." (YOU'RE LYING YOU'RE LYING!! hehe Sorry)

"I'm sorry Haki…let's go get so popcorn," Karin and Haki gets up from their sitting spots walking to the kitchen. Not paying any attention to the shadow near the door the girls (sluts) continue to walk. ( singing voice: Hazaki forgot to lock the door!)

**IN THE KICTHEN**

"Karin what do you want to drink?" Haki asked as she looked throw her refrigerator.

"Do you have a diet drink in there?"

"No Hazaki took the last one this morning."

"Fine I'll just get some water."

"Alright." Haki closes the refrigerator before walking over to the cabinet grabbing a bowl from it.

Walking over to the microwave she grabs the popcorn bag out of it, she then opens the bag before emptying the popcorn into the bowl.

"Alright let's go back to the living and wait for Hazaki and the guy." Haki grabs the bowl walking back into the living room with Karin.

"Karin did you push play for the movie?" Haki stops in the door way looking at the TV.

"No I just put it in." Karin stops by Haki, she then felt something cold and sharp against her neck.

**

* * *

**

Don't you guys just hate it when I get to the good part and stop it? I am so evil! :D just because Sakura can't kick Karin's ass yet, I'll let someone else do the ass kicking! YEAH BELIEVE IT!! As I said before this is a freaking short chapter but I am trying to update until the weekend so please just be patient and most of all………….REVIEW DAMN IT!! I SHALL UPDATE…..AGAIN!! very soon.


	10. Now what?

**Ello everyone!! I Wanted to update as soon as I can before I lose the idea that is in my head. In this chapter the mystery person that Hazaki was talking about appears! Also I don't think he is hot….maybe his fangirls might think he is but that's them. Then I shall update all two of my stories! **

**VK: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter….oh yeah! I do not own Naruto!**

**Warning: More Karin bashing in this chapter! Sakura being psycho…again….that's about it….no wait there is something disturbing in one of these parts.**

**I would like to thank the following people who reviewed:**

**Dominiqueanne**

**K and Jazz**

**Misa-Hater**

**HappyBunny**

**Thank you guys very much!**

* * *

Recap:

"_Karin what do you want to drink?" Haki asked as she looked throw her refrigerator._

"_Do you have a diet drink in there?"_

"_No Hazaki took the last one this morning."_

"_Fine I'll just get some water."_

"_Alright." Haki closes the refrigerator before walking over to the cabinet grabbing a bowl from it._

_Walking over to the microwave she grabs the popcorn bag out of it, she then opens the bag before emptying the popcorn into the bowl._

"_Alright let's go back to the living and wait for Hazaki and the guy." Haki grabs the bowl walking back into the living room with Karin._

"_Karin did you push play for the movie?" Haki stops in the door way looking at the TV._

"_No I just put it in." Karin stops by Haki, she then felt something cold and sharp against her neck._

End of Recap

* * *

"Sometimes I hate it when I have to run after my own prey." Sakura continues walking down the dark hallways.

"Come out! Come out where ever you are!" Sakura said in a singing voice.

"You know you guys are just making this harder for me when you're hiding right?" She holds the axe harder turning her hand white.

"I am really good at hiding and go seek." Sakura smirks before licking her lips. (Wow she sure is talking to herself a lot isn't she.)

"This is just like a predator and it's prey…..who ever I find first is going to die a slow painful death."

"And I think that it might just be you." Sakura said as she opened up a door to her right smirking down at Shino.

He slowly backs away from the door deeper into the dark room.

"What's the matter Shino-Kun? Are you afraid to face me?" Sakura slowly walks into the room.

Shino doesn't answer; he just continued to back away until his back touch the wall behind him.

"You have nowhere to run Shino-Kun. What are you going to do now?"

Sakura then fell to the ground with someone on her back.

"What the-"She turns her neck seeing Kiba and Naruto sitting on her.

"Get off me you morons!" she starts struggle.

"Shino you alright?" Kiba asked as he looked over at his friend.

"Yeah," He then pushes his sunglasses up against his face.

* * *

A bead of sweat ran down Karin's forehead as she hailed her breathe.

Haki as did not move a muscle seeing that she felt something cold and hard against her back.

"Well well well what do we have here?" The one behind Karin said.

"What do you think we should do with them Renko?"

"I say that we kill this one and have fun with the black haired one."

"W-Wait you g-going to k-kill us?" Haki drops the bowl of popcorn onto the floor causing the bowl to break.

"Don't worry cutie we are not going to kill you…just maybe the nerd chick over there."

"W-What?!" The knife then pushes hard against her neck causing it to bleed a little.

"Menko I am going to kill her right now….and don't kill that one just yet I want have so fun with her too." Renko then grabs Karin dragging her back in the kitchen; walking over to a door he opens it throwing Karin down the stairs. (Basement……if only the stairs would do my evil doing of killing her!)

"_Hazaki where are you?!" _Menko covers Haki's mouth before dragging her up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't wait to see him again!" Hazaki waited patiently for the boy to open up the door.

The door opens up slowly before a head peaked out of it, "Let me guess you're here to see my Nee-San aren't you Hazaki-Chan?"

She looks down at the girl around the age of 8 or 9.

"Hai! Is he here Kanaki-Chan?" The girl nods her head before fully opening the door.

"You can come in while I go get him." Kanaki then runs from Hazaki's sight, walking into the house she closes the door behind her.

* * *

After reaching the top step she started running toward her brother's room.

She stops at his door, hearing music coming from the inside she guessed that he was doing homework.

"Nee-San!"

"Kanaki I am trying to work here! What do you want?!"

"Hazaki-Chan is here to ask you something!"

"Send her up then!"

"But Baa-Chan said not to have friends up stairs unless it is a sleep over!"

"Fine tell her I'll be down in about ten minutes!"

"Ok!" Kanaki then runs back to the stairs running down them.

* * *

Hazaki fixes her hair before looking up at Kanaki.

"Is he coming down?"

"Hai! But he said to wait ten minutes because right now he is doing his homework."

"Oh."

"Come on let's go watch some T.V while we wait for him." Kanaki then grabs Hazaki's hand dragging her into the living room. (Wow there is 'dragging' in this chapter! Let's just hope Shikamaru doesn't read this or he would say 'what a drag')

* * *

Kimimaro looks around the hallway before spotting Kankuro standing by the door.

"Kankuro what the hell are you doing here?!" he looks over at Kimimaro.

"I followed Sakura here, when you guys first started chasing her." Kankuro eyes the blood on Kimimaro's school uniform shirt and his face.

"What happened with you?"

"Something in that room is what happened." Kimimaro nods his head towards the door he came out of.

"Is….Is Gaara….still alive?"

"Yeah but he is in there fighting someone or something called Kaku."

"Did you say Kaku!?"

"Yeah what you know him or something?"

"Somewhat…when we were younger Gaara said that some kind of monster was following him everywhere he went….at first I didn't believe him but then I noticed that something weird would always happen to him."

"Like what?"

" Well do you remember the time when you let me stay over your house for Gaara and Sakura's birthday?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well after Gaara went to sleep, I started hearing things like talking and footsteps."

"Could it have been any of my other siblings?"

"No because once you fell asleep everyone was in Gaara's room sleeping."

"I was probably sleep walking."

"No…it wasn't you because when you sleep walk you always walk into something and knock it down." Kimimaro looks away from Kankuro.

"Fine just continue on what you were saying."

"Ok…for some odd reason I saw someone messing with Sakura's hair while she was sleep. At first I thought it was the wind from the open window, but then I saw her rubber band fly out of her hair and onto the other side of the room. I tried not to pay any attention to any of my surroundings, what really scared me was when the closet door opened up by its self. "Kankuro takes a breath before continuing on.

"When I looked over at Sakura I saw her getting dragged toward the closet by her sleeping bag. That's when I woke up Gaara, he seen what happened and started talking at whatever was dragging Sakura. Saying 'Leave Sakura alone Kaku she didn't do anything to you.' Then whatever was dragging Sakura let go of her and Gaara rolled back over going back to sleep."

"Why didn't you guys say anything about this?"

"Gaara asked me to keep it a secret and not to tell anyone unless it is a bad solution."

"What like this one?"

"Yeah."

"Alright now that is over let's go find Hidan and the others." Kimimaro said before walking to the stair case.

* * *

Hidan jumps out of the way just as the scythe hit the ground.

"Damn you! Hold still!" Kikuto then swings the scythe at Hidan again, cutting the bottom part of his school shirt.

Hidan looks down at his shirt before looking back up at Kikuto smirking.

"What's the matter hag? Did I make you mad?" She glares at him again, before her scythe began to glow red.

"You're really itching to get killed aren't you?" Hidan starts laughing.

"As if you can kill me!!" Hidan does a back flip away from Kikuto landing on his knees and hands.

"Don't get so cocky!" Kikuto aims the scythe at him, a beam then shoots from the scythe at Hidan.

Opening up one of the doors to his left Hidan quickly jumps inside the room, just as the beam passed him.

"_Damn that hurt!" _Hidan sits up rubbing his head, he slowly pulls his hand down to his face looking at it.

"_What the fuck?!"_ His eyes widen as he realize what was on his hand.

"Hidan-Kun come out." Kikuto says in a singing voice.

"_Is this blood?!"_ Hidan looks down at the ground in shock, Kikuto then walks into the room behind him.

"Oh dear seems like your little sister made a big messed and didn't clean it up." Kikuto looks around the room before her eyes landed on Choji's head, she then sees a mouse peeking its head from one of Choji's eye socket.

"Eww" Kikuto sticks her tongue out.

"Well seeing that you are in shock I guess I'll kill you later." Kikuto looks down at Hidan before looking straight ahead of the room.

"Aw geeze does this girl enjoy disconnecting people's heads?" She sees Ino's body laying about twelve feet away from her and Hidan.

Rolling her eyes to the right side of the room she sees Ino's head lying in the corner covered in blood.

Kikuto then turns around walking out of the door; she turns her head one last time at Hidan before walking down the hallways.

"_I somewhat feel sorry for him that he has to see what his dear little sister did to those two."_

* * *

**Oh my what a little creepy mind I have here :D (I feel really hyper!) Sorry for ending it here but I want to update one last story before I go to bed. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**VK: Also I have one of my pictures I drew early up.**

**VK: it's Gir and his little Muffin :D it took me about fifteen minutes to draw him…..**

**VK: but I have to warn you his muffin looks deformed (drops head on desk) I mean I can really good, I just can't draw food that good. Instead of giving him a muffin I should have gave me a taco! I love tacos! (Very very hyper)**

**VK: Any who please review!**


	11. Aw Man Naruto's done for!

**VK: I do not own Naruto……I wish I did (sighs) but I don't so life goes on.**

**Warnings: Language, Karin bashing, The 'hot guy' as Hazaki likes to call him arrives.**

**I would like to thank the people that review:**

**Uchihawolf**

**K and Jazz**

**Coke and Pepsi**

**Dominiqueanne**

**Misa-Hater**

**HappyBunny**

**Thank you guys for taking your time to review! This chapter is for you guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Recap:

_Hidan jumps out of the way just as the scythe hit the ground._

"_Damn you! Hold still!" Kikuto then swings the scythe at Hidan again, cutting the bottom part of his school shirt._

_Hidan looks down at his shirt before looking back up at Kikuto smirking._

"_What's the matter hag? Did I make you mad?" She glares at him again, before her scythe began to glow red._

"_You're really itching to get killed aren't you?" Hidan starts laughing._

"_As if you can kill me!!" Hidan does a back flip away from Kikuto landing on his knees and hands._

"_Don't get so cocky!" Kikuto aims the scythe at him, a beam then shoots from the scythe at Hidan._

_Opening up one of the doors to his left Hidan quickly jumps inside the room, just as the beam passed him._

"_Damn that hurt!" __Hidan sits up rubbing his head, he slowly pulls his hand down to his face looking at it._

"_What the fuck?!"__ His eyes widen as he realize what was on his hand._

"_Hidan-Kun come out." Kikuto says in a singing voice._

"_Is this blood?!"__ Hidan looks down at the ground in shock, Kikuto then walks into the room behind him._

"_Oh dear seems like your little sister made a big messed and didn't clean it up." Kikuto looks around the room before her eyes landed on Choji's head, she then sees a mouse peeking its head from one of Choji's eye socket._

"_Eww" Kikuto sticks her tongue out._

"_Well seeing that you are in shock I guess I'll kill you later." Kikuto looks down at Hidan before looking straight ahead of the room._

"_Aw geeze does this girl enjoy disconnecting people's heads?" She sees Ino's body laying about twelve feet away from her and Hidan._

_Rolling her eyes to the right side of the room she sees Ino's head lying in the corner covered in blood._

_Kikuto then turns around walking out of the door; she turns her head one last time at Hidan before walking down the hallways._

"_I somewhat feel sorry for him that he has to see what his dear little sister did to those two."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Neji do you think Hinata found some help yet?"

"Probably so I mean she runs really fast when she needs too. But I think it make take a little while."

"Why do you say that?"

"When she is running fast she always falls down, last time she ran in front of a car."

"Was she hurt?" Itachi asked.

"No she didn't get hurt at all."

"That's good….but does that mean that we are doomed if she does get hit by a car?"

"She better not do something that risky again." Itachi and Neji finally made it through the opening of the forest and were now walking in Konoha Park.

"I hope tha-"Itachi pauses in his sentence, he then looks down at Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Sasuke?!" Itachi stops walking causing Neji to stop also.

"What's the matter?" Itachi suddenly turns pale.

"Sasuke just….just….just…stop breathing." Neji looks down at the younger Uchiha.

"Shit"

* * *

"Too much homework brain hurts!" Placing his pencil down the boy stands up from his desk stretching.

"Might as well go see what Hazaki wants," He mumbled to himself before turning off his desk light and radio.

Walking over to his door he flicks the lights off before walking out closing the door behind him.

"Well well well looks like shark boy has came from his dark room." Looking over his shoulder he sees his twin sister Nai.

"What do you want now?"

"Is that anyway to say hi to your lovable sister Suigetsu?"

"Lovable my ass, what's the next funny joke that you have?" Suigetsu then walks away leaving his shocked twin behind.

"Look here fish breathe do not I repeat do not insult me like that." Nai reaches up slapping her brother on the back of his head.

"If you keep on hitting me I will gladly shave your head bald when you go to sleep." Suigetsu glares at his younger twin.

"You're just jealous that my hair is so shiny and silky and yours is so plane and non-silky."

"Look here stupid with both have silky shiny hair so just stop your bullsh-"

"Suigetsu if you finish that word I will gladly throw you out of my house!"

"Sorry Baa-Chan." Nai smirks in the background.

"Did you forget that her room was near the steps?"

"Yeah." Suigetsu walks into the living room seeing his second youngest sister sitting with Hazaki.

* * *

Tsunade speeds through another red light.

"Lady Tsunade! That was the eight red light you ran passed!" Shizune digs her nails into the seat.

"Shizune shut up! I don't want to hear your crap right now!"

"But," Shizune quickly closes her mouth when Tsunade glared at her from the corner of her eye. (Old Lady Rampage!)

Hinata I want you to get my cell phone out of my purse and call 911." Hinata grabs the purse sitting next to her digging through it.

Hinata pulls her hand out of the bag holding a hot pink cell phone.

Dialing in 911 she puts the phone to her ear waiting for someone to pick up.

Tsunade makes another sharp turn causing Shizune to hit her head on the window.

"_I wonder if I will make it out of this car ride all right."_ Shizune thought as she rubbed her head.

* * *

"_Sakura wouldn't do anything like this." _Hidan continues looking at the blood on the ground around him.

"_This is the work of that bastard and that stupid bitch,"_ Slowly standing to his feet Hidan looks around the room before walking out of it closing the door behind him.

Seeing that everything looked burry Hidan leans against the door, he then bents over throwing up his breakfast, "Stupid stomach…stupid blood…..stupid demons...Stupid breakfast."

Slowly stepping over what was left of his breakfast he walks towards the stair way.

* * *

Renko closes the basement door behind him before walking down the steps.

Karin sits up rubbing her head, "I wonder how should I kill you." Renko grabs Karin's hair making her face him.

"Should I kill you nice and slow? Or should I just finish you off quickly? Which one do you prefer hm?" Renko raises an eye brow as Karin's eyes began to water.

"There's no need to cry I am not going to feel sorry for you at all." Renko reaches inside his shirt pulling out a sliver gun.

He slowly rests it under Karin's chin, "I am giving you the chance of choosing how you want to die."

"I-I d-don't want t-to die." A twisted smirk appears on the older man's face.

"That's not one of your choices…..not one of your choices at all." Renko closes his eyes before shaking his head.

"Better yet I'll pick for you." He then let's go of Karin's hair grabbing her right arm.

"I'll break every bone in your body and then I'll just leave you here to die." Karin's eyes went wide as Renko started twisting her arm to the point when she twisted along with it.

"N-No s-stop it AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Renko let's go off her arm after hearing a crack.

Karin bends over holding her arm, "You know you're not any fun…..maybe that other girl is more fun."

"I'll just shoot ya and leave." Renko stands up on his feet before dusting his pants off.

He then bends over picking up his gun; he then pointed it at the back of Karin's head.

* * *

"Let me go!" Haki bits Menko on his arm causing him to drop her."

"You little bitch!" Haki quickly scrambles to her feet before running back down the stairs.

"I have to get out of here!" She quickly runs to the front door.

"I swear I am going to kill you in the most painful way when I get my hands on you!" Grabbing the door knob she pulls the door open rushing out of it.

"Damn that little bitch go away." Menko stands in the door way watching Haki disappear from his sight.

"Might as well let Renko know." Turning to go back into the house he hears a gun shot.

"He must have killed that other one already…..well looks like I'll not getting laid tonight." He then closes the door behind him.

* * *

"Get off of me you fucking bastards!" Sakura starts struggling even more giving Naruto and Kiba a hard time.

"We told you that we are not getting up….plus I have to return the favor." Naruto moves his foot near the rusty axe moving it closer to him.

"What favor?" Sakura stops moving turning her head at the floor after hearing the axe slide across the floor.

"Naruto you're really not going to do what I think you are about to do are you?" Kiba asked the blonde with wide eyes.

"Why shouldn't Kiba?! She killed off Choji, Lee, and my fucking sister! Do you expect me to just sit here and not avenge Ino's death?" Naruto reaches down grabbing the axe tightly.

"Naruto put that down you don't want to hurt yourself." Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"You know Sakura I was really hoping to be your friend but after what you did I can't ever forgive you." Naruto said as he pressed his knee down in Sakura's back.

He then raises the axe above her head, "Naruto what the hell are you doing?!" Sasori ran over to Naruto snatching the axe from his hands.

"I was about to kill her."

"I can't let you do something like that."

"Don't play dumb Sasori I know that you want to kill her too. So that way you can avenge your mother and father am I right?" A dark look appears on Naruto's face.

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about?" Kiba asked as he watched Naruto drop his head.

"You guys are a bunch of idiots you know that?" Sakura starts laughing before she felt someone getting up off of her.

"N-Naruto what are you d-doing?" Kiba asked as Sakura pushed the shocked Kiba off of her.

"Kikuto it took you long enough to get here." Sakura said as she turned around facing Naruto.

"Yeah well I guess I can't make your brother my pet." Sakura glares at Naruto.

"Don't tell me you killed him!" Naruto closes his eyes before opening them revealing red orbs.

"No I didn't kill him….he seen what you did to Ino and Choji, he then went into a shocked state so I just left him there."

"So you're making Naruto your pet huh?"

"For now yes."

"You didn't want to pick anyone else in this room?"

"No one them likes bugs (Shino), the other one smells like a dog (Kiba), another one looks like a girl (Deidara), one is lazy (Shikamaru), one is too tomboy for me (Tenten), and I know that you do not want me to mess with Sasori."

"I still don't understand why you would pick that moron in the first place."

"He was kind of cute and I wanted him for a pet besides your brother is so rude." Naruto shakes his head.

"Whatever, I need you to get me out of here so I can find the others that escaped."

"You're also rude but anyway all right I'll get you out of here." Kikuto scythe then appears in Naruto's hand.

Turning to the wall behind them Naruto (Kikuto) Swings the scythe at the wall, making a big black hole in the wall.

"Hurry up in go." Sakura quickly jumps through the hole with Kikuto following behind her.

"Stop right there!" Kiba runs after them only for the hole to close up making him run into it.

"Damn it! Now my fucking brother is probably going to get killed!" Deidara glares at the wall Sakura and Naruto jumped through.

"Not if we find them."

"So how exactly do we fight something we can't see?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his nose.

"Shikamaru do you have any ideas?" Tenten asked as she looked over at her lazy brother; he then shakes his head.

* * *

**Uh-Oh Kikuto got a hold of Naruto O.O makes you guys want to know what happens next even more doesn't it?**

**Ok my freaking brain hurts along with my fingers. I told you guys that there was going to be a long chapter! **

**One thing I want to say really quickly. I do not think Suigetsu is hot…I only thing that Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Kimimaro, and Sasori are hot….**

**Any who I might update tomorrow or something…….now if you guys excuse me I have to go update my other stories now.**

**Oh yeah I almost forgot do you guys think I should change my username to:**

**DarkPriestessKakurine (DPK)**

**SailorGir (SG)**

**PuppetManiacSasori (PMS) **

**LegendaryTaco (LT) I have no idea where that one came from.**

**Yeah I know that was kind of random, but hey I'm a random person…. Any who please review! **

**I was thinking about making another story after I am finished with '3 Kekkei Genkais' , 'Sakura's Chibi Adventures' , and this story.**

**Yeah I know I took forever to update but my laptop got broken again and I got a new one (smiles) Yes people that means I will update as fast as I can!**


	12. Hidan's Out For Blood

**I beg of all of you not to kill me! (bows down) I realize I haven't update since October and I am very very very very very very very sorry! So I am going to make it up to you guys. So please put away the pitchforks down.**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Recap:

"_So you're making Naruto your pet huh?"_

"_For now yes."_

"_You didn't want to pick anyone else in this room?"_

"_No one them likes bugs (Shino), the other one smells like a dog (Kiba), another one looks like a girl (Deidara), one is lazy (Shikamaru), one is too tomboy for me (Tenten), and I know that you do not want me to mess with Sasori or Kimimaro."_

"_I still don't understand why you would pick that moron in the first place."_

"_He was kind of cute and I wanted him for a pet besides your brother is so rude." Naruto shakes his head._

"_Whatever, I need you to get me out of here so I can find the others that escaped."_

"_You're also rude but anyway all right I'll get you out of here." Kikuto scythe then appears in Naruto's hand._

_Turning to the wall behind them Naruto (Kikuto) Swings the scythe at the wall, making a big black hole in the wall._

"_Hurry up in go." Sakura quickly jumps through the hole with Kikuto following behind her._

"_Stop right there!" Kiba runs after them only for the hole to close up making him run into it._

"_Damn it! Now my fucking brother is probably going to get killed!" Deidara glares at the wall Sakura and Naruto jumped through._

"_Not if we find them."_

"_So how exactly do we fight something we can't see?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his nose._

"_Shikamaru do you have any ideas?" Tenten asked as she looked over at her lazy brother; he then shakes his head._

End of Recap

* * *

"Geeze that brother of mine is going to shot me and then skin me alive!" Menko walks into the room where he heard the gun fire off.

"Hey Renko where are ya?!"

"Down here in the basement." Walking over to the basement door he opens it up looking inside.

"Did you kill that slutty girl already?" he asks as he walked down the wooden stairs.

"No she's still alive……but not for long."

"But I heard you fire your gun." Menko said as he stood next to his older twin.

"She somehow manage to kick my hand and the gun went off….where is that other girl?" Renko looks at his younger brother.

"She got away." Suddenly Menko found himself on the ground with a gun pointed at his head.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Why the hell did you let her get away in the first fucking place?!"

"She bit me and ran, before I could catch her she was already out of the house!" Renko narrows his eyes at Menko before taking the gun away from his head.

"If that girl goes to the police we're done for."

"What are we going to do about her?"

Aiming at Karin's head once again he fires the gun this time hitting its target. Blood flew all the basement wall as Karin fell to the ground.

"Let's clean up the evidence and get out of here." Menko stares at his older brother with widen eyes.

"Don't just sit there you bastard! Get your lazy ass up and help me!" Getting over the shock Menko quickly rushes to his feet.

* * *

"So are we leaving or do we have to wait for your slow brother?" Sakura asked as she stared blankly at the wall.

"Yes we have to wait for him you inpatient twerp." Kikuto said, before she knew what happen she felt the axe to her neck (or more like Naruto's)

"I had it with you and your brother's attitude Kikuto….if you know what's good for you, you will not challenge me. Understand?" She looks at Sakura as she removed the weapon.

"Whatever you say Sakura_-Chan_."

"When do you plan on letting go of fox boy there?"

"Hm…actually he seems like a great pet for me, unlike your jackass of a brother." Kikuto said while remembering what Hidan called her.

"Hidan has always been a jackass." Sakura walks over to a corner before sitting down with her back facing Naruto.

* * *

"Um..H-hi Suigetsu-Kun." Hazaki said as she stood up.

"Hey…Kanaki why don't you go with Nai while I talk to Hazaki-Chan for a little while?"

"But Nee-San I was having fun with her." Kanaki said as she was dragged out of the living by Nai.

"You can have fun with her another time Kana-Chan, but for now why don't we go watch your favorite movie in my room?" Nai said as she bend down to be at eye level with her little sister.

"Fine." She said as she stomped up the stairs.

"Fish Breathe you own me one."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Why the fuck did those two stupid demons have to get a hold of Sakura?" Hidan asks as he drags himself down the stairs.

"I mean come on why couldn't this crap happen to someone else?" Turning his head towards the wall next to him, Hidan began to bang his head against it a few times until he felt dizzy.

"Those damn demons are going down!" Hidan rubs his forehead before running down the stairs.

"Whichever one I see first is the one who will get the beating!" Jumping down the last few steps Hidan continues running like a manic.

"Just have to find out where they are before I do anything." Hidan turns around the corner little too fast and lost his footing. Placing his hand on the ground he catches himself before running off again.

"Stupid dangerous building trying to fucking kill me!" Hidan stops to catch his breath, looking around his eyes land on Rock Lee's body.

"Yeah they are seriously going to pay for what they did." He walks over to Lee's body before bending down on his knees.

"Poor guy…he was weird but was still a little cool…the least I can do for him is get him out of here." He said before sliding his arm under Lee's arm, sitting him up.

"Still can't believe what happen today." Hidan turns around letting Lee fall against his back, grabbing the boy's wrist Hidan wraps them around his neck before grabbing his legs.

"Just have to find the stupid door out of this place and come back and kill some ass." Before getting a chance to walk off he hears a cough coming from behind him.

"What the…Lee are you still alive or are you haunting me?" The only response Hidan got was a pain filled moan.

"Okay now I know why Naruto didn't past Health Class, he's to freaking stupid to do anything right…but I don't blame him he was probably too scared at the time." (Hidan sure loves talking to himself doesn't he?)

"W-W-Where is N-N-Naruto?"

"Don't worry he's safe but now we have to get you to a safe place as well." Hidan then starts walking again.

"_This kid must have just been in a death state for a while, or he might just got lucky as hell."_

* * *

**I kind of feel bad of trying to kill Lee off so he's back, plus I need him for the other chapters. Also sorry if this chapter is short and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Okay guys I know your thinking that forgot about this story but I didn't. every day I would sit in front of this screen and try to figure out what to write but nothing came up. **

**So now that I have build up on the horror movies I can finally have my ideas back again :D so until next time!**

**DPK: Don't forget to review!**


	13. Deidara snaps

**Okay I'm back once again! And now we shall continue on with chapter 13 enjoy my fellow readers!**

**DPK: I don't own Naruto sadly.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed:**

**Red scout's lil sis**

**Takara410**

**KinkyK and JazzyJ**

* * *

Recap:

"_Why the fuck did those two stupid demons have to get a hold of Sakura?" Hidan asks as he drags himself down the stairs._

"_I mean come on why couldn't this crap happen to someone else?" Turning his head towards the wall next to him, Hidan began to bang his head against it a few times until he felt dizzy._

"_Those damn demons are going down!" Hidan rubs his forehead before running down the stairs._

"_Whichever one I see first is the one who will get the beating!" Jumping down the last few steps Hidan continues running like a manic._

"_Just have to find out where they are before I do anything." Hidan turns around the corner little too fast and lost his footing. Placing his hand on the ground he catches himself before running off again._

"_Stupid dangerous building trying to fucking kill me!" Hidan stops to catch his breath, looking around his eyes land on Rock Lee's body._

"_Yeah they are seriously going to pay for what they did." He walks over to Lee's body before bending down on his knees._

"_Poor guy…he was weird but was still a little cool…the least I can do for him is get him out of here." He said before sliding his arm under Lee's arm, sitting him up._

"_Still can't believe what happen today." Hidan turns around letting Lee fall against his back, grabbing the boy's wrist Hidan wraps them around his neck before grabbing his legs._

"_Just have to find the stupid door out of this place and come back and kill some ass." Before getting a chance to walk off he hears a cough coming from behind him._

"_What the…Lee are you still alive or are you haunting me?" The only response Hidan got was a pain filled moan._

"_Okay now I know why Naruto didn't past Health Class, he's to freaking stupid to do anything right…but I don't blame him he was probably too scared at the time." (Hidan sure loves talking to himself doesn't he?)_

"_W-W-Where is N-N-Naruto?"_

"_Don't worry he's safe but now we have to get you to a safe place as well." Hidan then starts walking again._

"_This kid must have just been in a death state for a while, or he might just got lucky as hell."_

End of Recap

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get my little brother back!" Deidara yelled while walking back and forth.

"Deidara calm down we'll think of something." Sasori said as he continued to watch his friend.

"Calm down?! How the fuck am I suppose to calm down when a freaking creature captured my brother, while my sister is dead?!" he stomps over to Sasori grabbing him by the collar of his shirt shaking him.

"Deidara release Sasori!" Tenten said as her and Shikamaru tried to get him off when he started banging Sasori's head against the ground.

"I just want this to be all a bad dream, and wake up in class or in my bed." Kiba said he looked over at Shino who was looking up at the ceiling.

"Well it's not Kiba this is real and if we don't get out of here then we won't be sleeping in our beds, but instead coffins." Shino drops his head before standing to his feet.

"You seem a little to calm form this ordeal Shino." Kiba also gets to his feet.

"You always have to stay calm when it comes to solutions like this one."

"I see…. But I really do wish this was all a bad dream, if Sakura wasn't a psycho chick I think we probably would have been really good friends."

Tenten and Shikamaru finally dragged Deidara off of the red head, "Hey Sasori are you alright?" Kiba asked as he walked over to the boy lying on the ground.

"I've been better." He said before sitting up slowly with a little of Kiba's help.

"Sasori's right Deidara, we need you to calm down in order to help us out." Tenten said as she could see that he was still glaring at Sasori.

"How do you expect to help out Naruto if your acting like this?" Shikamaru ask while letting go of Deidara's arms.

"You can't help anyone if you can't calm down, so are you going to cooperate or do we have to knock you unconscious?" he shakes his head 'no' before standing to his feet dusting the dirt off the back of his pants.

"I'll cooperate, I'm just scared of what will happen to Naruto if we don't help him."

"Don't worry Deidara we'll get Naruto back no matter what."

* * *

"Shit! Why of all times did she have to pass out?!" Temari stands up with an unconscious Tayuya on her back.

"I have no idea where that damn pineapple headed bastard ran off too or were the others are." She mumbles.

"I'll make sure that bastard gets a nice hard beating from me." Temari smirks as she walked down the staircase.

"I still don't understand how a small girl like Sakura could do so much damage to five people in under ten minutes too." Hearing someone yelling from up in front of her she continues down the dark hallway.

* * *

"So what can I do for ya Hazaki?" Suigetsu asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Well I was w-wonder if you would like to c-come over and watch a movie with us." Hazaki said as she sat back down on the floor.

"Us?"

"Me, my sister Haki, and our friend Karin."

"_I can't see why anyone would want to be the school's slut friend... but that does mean I get to be with a pair of hot twins."_ Suigetsu thought as he smirked.

"Sure why not? Just let me tell my Baa-Chan were I am going." He said as he stood up stretching.

"_Oh yeah we get to have a hotty to hold onto!"_ Hazaki pushes herself to her feet before walking towards the front door to grab her shoes.

* * *

"Okay I'm bored now." Sakura said as continued sitting in her little corner.

"I am too." Kikuto then suddenly fades out of Naruto's body.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked while watching Naruto's body fell to the floor with a 'thump'

"It was kind of stuffy in there and I need some air." Kikuto said before flipping her waist length hair over her shoulder.

"So are you just going to leave him there or are you going to kill him."

"I told you already that I was keeping him as a pet." She then sits down on Naruto's back.

"I hope you realize when he awakens you are going to have a hard time keeping quiet right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's a loud mouth."

"That's all?" Kikuto gets off of Naruto, before rolling him onto his back.

"Yeah."

"Well I can solve that probably right now then." Kikuto says a few words before poking Naruto on his forehead.

"What did you do?"

"I turned him into a mute for a time being." Kikuto smirks before stepping away from the blond haired boy.

"You're just as crazy as you're brother." Was Sakura's last saying before turning away from the two once more.

"And you need to be put in a nut house."

* * *

"I hope Karin will be okay until I can get the police." Haki said as she stopped running to catch her breath.

"Hazaki really needs to learn how to lock the doors when she leaves out." After catching her breath Haki continues to run to the police station.

"I just hope she got Suigetsu to go to the house with her, maybe he can help out if they get attacked by those home invaders."

* * *

"Lady Tsunade the police said that they were on their way to Konoha Park right now." Hinata said before closing the pink cell phone, placing it back into the bag next to her.

"Very well then thank you Hinata." Tsunade makes one more fast turn before hitting the brakes, causing Shizune to it her head on the window...again.

"Ouch!" Pulling herself up Shizune rubs her forehead where a bruise was forming. "Lady Tsunade could you please warn somebody when you are about to stop like that."

Tsunade says nothing as she looked out of her side of the window.

"Lady Tsunade?" without saying a word she unbuckled her seatbelt before opening the car door.

"Where are you going?" Shizune also notices that Hinata wasn't in the back seat.

When she looks up she sees both of the girls running towards what looks like three people.

She then also gets out of the car.

"NEJI!! ITACHI!!!" Ignoring the pain in her leg Hinata runs over to her cousin and the two Uchiha brothers with Tsunade right behind her.

Looking at the pale Itachi she noticed that tears were running down his face.

"Itachi-San what's the matter?"

"He stopped breathing." He mumbled.

"What?"

"SASUKE STOPPED BREATHING!! We d-didn't move fast enough to save him!" Hinata backs away after Itachi yelled at her.

"We need to get him to a hospital….SHIZUNE!!!" the black- haired woman quickly runs over to the group of people.

"Yes?"

"I need you to get Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke to a hospital as fast as you can! Do you understand?!" Shizune nods her head before walking over to Neji taking his place.

"Neji I want you to take me to were the others are right now!"

"H-Hai!" Everyone then goes their separate ways.

* * *

"Nee-Chan I want to watch Madagascar!" Kanaki said as she jumped on her sister's bed.

"But you already watched it three times today Kana-Chan." Nai said while pitching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed.

"You said my favorite movie did you not?" Kanaki said with a small creepy smile on her face.

"…" Slowly walking over to her bed Nai sits at the foot of the bed away from her sister.

"What?" she said with the smile still on her face.

"You've been hanging out with that weird kid at your school haven't you?" She said with a blank look on her face.

"Mikey is not weird Nai!" She said as she stomped her foot on the bed. (I'll explain who Mikey is later)

"Yes he is! Didn't you notice him eating bugs? Or when he was sniffing your hair?"

"That's someone else in my class that does that! And doesn't sniff my hair!"

"Whatever you say…don't blame me if you marry the bug eater boy." Nai mumbles the part under her breath, she then gets off the bed and walks towards her plasma TV.

"I can't see why you like this stupid movie so much Kana." Nai turns on the TV and DVD player before walking back to the bed with the remote in her hand.

* * *

"Mother how long is it going to take for us to get to Konohagakure?"

"Maybe about an hour or two dear. Why do you want to get to Konoha so fast anyway?" The boy's mother asked as she turned around to look at her son.

"I haven't seen my friend for about seven years…and plus I really want to see her again.

"Her?"

"Yeah she was a friend from Sound Academy."

"I thought you didn't like the kids there?"

"I only liked her and brother because they really were the only ones that wanted to be my friend."

"Sounds like my little boy has a crush on someone."

"Kagura leave the boy alone." The said woman turned to look at her husband.

"Aw I was just having fun

"Mom I know who the girl is!"

Kagura turns around looking at her oldest son. "Really Zaku? Who?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"The girl with the pink hair and the large green eyes?" Zaku nods his head.

"Zaku! You said that you weren't going to tell mother who it was! You liar." The brown- haired boy started blushing.

"Aw my wittle brother is in loooooove!"

"S-Shut up Kin!"

"Now Now you two leave Haku alone, he already said that she was his friend not girlfriend."

"But I still think it's sweet!" Haku looks down at the floor with his arms crossed and he was still blushing.

"That's the last time I tell you guys anything."

"Aww stop your pouting Haku, you'll get to see your little girlfriend once we're in Konohagakure." Kin and Zaku smirked before finally leaving their little brother alone.

"_I wonder if she still remembers me."_

* * *

**Wow Deidara actually snapped at Sasori!**

**Yes Haku is back once again! If you don't know what I mean by again, then the first part to the story should explain. The story is called 'Sakura's Chibi Adventures' anyway I made this chapter extra long just for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes!**

**DPK: Yes I have my ideas back for this story, so you guys can expect me to update either Wednesday or Friday.**

**Until then don't forget to review!**


	14. A Plan To Escape

**I am really really sorry for not updating you guys! My right arm is killing me; I blame the nurse who was giving me the shot. SHE STABBED ME!!! **

**I wasn't bleeding though…but I think she tore something inside my arm...it feels like I had it in a blender or something.**

**DPK: OKAY!!! Enough whining about my poor wittle arm, let's get this story on the road. I don't own Naruto or any songs I use in this story! **

**I only own Renko, Menko, Haki, Hazaki, Kaku, Miyo, Raku, & Kikuto**

**Also there is an important thingy…well it's really not important but it's a small little note.**

* * *

Recap:

"_Sounds like my little boy has a crush on someone."_

"_Kagura leave the boy alone." The said woman turned to look at her husband._

"_Aw I was just having fun."_

"_Mom I know who the girl is!"_

_Kagura turns around looking at her oldest son. "Really Zaku? Who?"_

"_Haruno Sakura."_

"_The girl with the pink hair and the large green eyes?" Zaku nods his head._

"_Zaku! You said that you weren't going to tell mother who it was! You liar." The brown- haired boy started blushing._

"_Aw my wittle brother is in loooooove!"_

"_S-Shut up Kin!"_

"_Now Now you two leave Haku alone, he already said that she was his friend not girlfriend."_

"_But I still think it's sweet!" Haku looks down at the floor with his arms crossed and he was still blushing._

"_That's the last time I tell you guys anything."_

"_Aww stop your pouting Haku, you'll get to see your little girlfriend once we're in Konohagakure." Kin and Zaku smirked before finally leaving their little brother alone._

"_I wonder if she still remembers me."_

End of Recap

* * *

"Hey Lee you feeling okay?" Hidan ask when he heard the boy cough.

"I'm f-fine Hid-"he sentence was cut short when another violent cough came.

"You don't sound fine to me." He slowly puts Rock Lee on the ground before turning to him.

"Where exactly did you get hit?" Lee points under his chin.

"…I really am surprise you are not dead," Running a hand through his hair Hidan stands to his feet.

"S-Should I be d-dead…. I mean it was only a kick under my chin."

"Then you really SHOULD be dead or at least have a broken neck or something."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that? Anyway last time Sakura kicked someone under the chin, she broke their neck. I thought the guy was dead cause his head was on his back, but it turn out he was still alive."

"Sakura-San was capable of something like that?"

"She only did that because of self-defense, the weirdo broke into our house and tried to kidnap Gaara. It was night time and I guess when he went to go grab Gaara, he accidently grabbed Sakura. She got really scared and punched him in the face and broke his nose." Hidan sits down next to Rock Lee before continuing, "He got extremely mad and pointed a knife at her, when he tried to slit her throat she kicked him in the chin and his neck snapped… I heard later that he died in the hospital."

Rock Lee leans back against the wall before slowly pushing himself to his feet, " I think we should try to go find the others and get out of here."

"No, like I said early I am getting you the out of here and then I am coming back to kick some butt." Hidan also stands to his feet.

"But-"

"No buts, and don't start saying stuff about youth and crap either….now get moving."

* * *

_Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it_

_Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember_

_Tear a hole, so I can see my devastation_

_Feelings from so long ago, I don't remember_

_Holding on to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me_

_To hide behind my mask this time_

_And try to believe_

_Blind your eyes to what you see, you can't embrace it_

_Leave it well enough alone and don't remember_

_Cut your pride and watch it bleed, you can't deny it_

_Pain you know you can't ignore, I don't remember_

_Holding on to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me_

_To hide behind my mask this time_

_And try to believe_

_And I can remember to know this will conquer me_

_And I can just walk alone and try to escape into me_

_Sensation washes over me, I can't describe it_

_Pain I felt so long ago, I don't remember_

_I'm just holding on to let them know_

_What's given to me, given to me_

_To hide behind my mask this time_

_And try to believe_

_If I can remember to know this will conquer me_

_If I can just walk alone and try to escape into me_

_Into me _

_Into me_

"I guess Kaku was right." Sakura looks over at Kikuto who was still sitting on Naruto's stomach.

"Right about what?"

"That you could sing…but I still thing I can do a better job than you can." Sakura gives the shadow demon a blank look.

"Whatever floats your boat Kikuto." She then turns back around silently talking to herself.

"_W-Where am I? And why does it fell like I was attacked by Kyuubi?" _Naruto groans before opening his eyes. (He named his dog that)

"Looks like he is starting to wake up." Kikuto takes a glance at the blond haired boy noticing that he indeed was waking up.

"_**Does that mean I have to sit on the floor?"**_ Naruto narrows his eyes up at the two blurs above him. He notices that something heavy was on his stomach making it a little difficult to breath.

" Oi You might want to get off of him he looks like he is about to pass out seeing that you are sitting right on his stomach."

"_**Are you trying to say that I am fat or something?!"**_

"I'm not trying to say, I am saying. Now get off of him you chunky whale." The weight on his stomach disappears, with his vision still a little blur he slowly pushes himself up into a sitting position.

"_**Your such a disrespectful little twerp!"**_

"I am not a disrespectful little twerp you stinky hag!" Sakura yells while waving her fist in front of Kikuto's face.

"Your just like your brother! I am not a hag!" Naruto close his eyes before rub his head, he was still unsure of what was going on around him.

"Then how old are you?" Sakura crosses her arms while narrowing her eyes at the shadow demon.

"I am 1,000 years o-"

"HAHA YOU ARE A HAG!!!" Sakura points at the red face Kikuto laughing.

"I-I am not! I wasn't finish you brat." Kikuto stomps her foot on the ground, while glaring at the laughing teen.

"_Did I fall off my bed again or something….no cause by now Kyuubi would have already used the bathroom on my leg and would have bit me on the butt….where am I and why don't I smell any ramen?! Oh Noes! Don't tell me that aliens have taken over the universe and took me with them!"_ Naruto looks around the room still not noticing Sakura and Kikuto arguing in the corner of the room.

"O-Okay e-enough of the playing we have to get back to the important matters at hand." Sakura said after catching her breath, she looks over her shoulder at Naruto was still sitting on the ground panicking.

"_**What's his problem?"**_

"I don't know….let's wait to see what he is going to do."

"_**Alright."**_

* * *

After getting Deidara to calm down, Shikamaru starts walking towards the door, "Shikamaru where are you going?" Kiba asked.

"I have to go find Temari and Tayuya." He said as he place his hand on the door knob.

"W-What?! I thought they already got out of here." Tenten yelled as she walked towards Shikamaru.

"I left them alone to come and find you, I know that they are strong enough to protect themselves, but I forgot that Tayuya was injured so it would impossible for Temari to fight and protect someone at the same time." He looks over his shoulder at his sister.

"I'll come with you," Kiba quickly walks over to the pineapple head genius.

"I'll go as well." Sasori stands up on wobbly feet before slowly walking over to the two boys.

"Tenten you stay here with Shino and Deidara, we'll be back soon. If that thing comes back I want you guys to get the hell out of here got it?" The three teens nods their heads.

"You guys better get back here or I will come and kick you're asses." Tenten pulls her brother into a hug before letting go of him.

Shikamaru opens the door, he pokes his head outside to make sure the halls were clear, "Alright let's move out." He walks out into the hallway walking the way they came from, Sasori and Kiba follows closing the door behind them.

"Alright you two we have to think of a plan on how to get out of here." Tenten said as she turn to the two boys.

"What ab-" Deidara was cut off by a glare from the smaller teen.

"We will get Naruto also but for now we have to get out of here, once we do that we can locate where your brother is and then we will try to figure out how to get him away from the demon and Sakura understand?" he nods his head.

"Good now don't say anything else until I can think of a plan." Tenten across her arms as she walked in circles.

"Um Tenten-San if I may cut in....but you just made a plan." Shino said quietly as he pushed up his glass, Tenten slaps her hand over her forehead.

"Thanks Shino…okay we will put that plan into action when Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasori return with Temari and Tayuya."

* * *

Menko wipes up the blood on the ground with a towel he found, _"That stupid brother of mine could had killed her in the woods or something, but no he had to do it down here…we probably don't have that much time before the cops alive."_

"Oi Menko!" he stops cleaning up the blood, he then looks up at the basement door.

"What do ya want Renko?!"

"Come up here and help me load this cow into the truck!"

"Why can't you do it yourself?!"

"Cause she stinks and she is heavy." Menko rolls his eyes before standing to his feet, taking the bloody towel with him, he then makes his way towards the stairs.

"Will you hurry the hell up Menko! I wanna get outta here before those damn cops arrive, cause the neighbor just called them…I should go over there and kill them as well but we don't have that kind of time." Menko walks over to Karin and throws her limp body over his shoulder.

"There is still blood on the ground down there." Renko nods his head.

"You didn't leave anything down there that will proved evidence did you?" his brother shakes his head.

"Good…now let's get outta here..we will have go through the back door seeing that we don't have time to go back out of the window we came in." Menko nods his head as Renko walks over to the back door, he raise his foot and kicks the door of the hinges. At the same time the front door was kicked down.

"Damn it! Menko lets go!" Renko and his brother quickly runs through the yard. Renko pushes himself up on the gate he looks down at his brother before holding out his arms.

"Hand her here." Menko lifts Karin of his shoulder passing her to his brother. After grabbing Karin he toss her over the gate, he then grabs his Menko's arms helping him over the gate as well. Renko jumps off landing on his feet.

"Put her in the back and hurry up and get in." Menko drags Karin over to the van he drops her so that way he could open the door. He picks her up again before throwing her body in and jumping in behing her.

Renko starts up the engine before speeding off, just in time before the Konoha police could even reach the backyard.

"That was a close call wasn't it?" Renko asks his younger brother as Menko climbed into the front seat.

"A little too close you bum." Menko said as he glared at his brother before looking over his shoulder at Karin.

"What are we going to do with her?"

"Hm I don't know maybe we can probably dump her body in the river or something."

"_Will Renko get mad at me if I told him that she was still alive? I will just stay quiet and see what he is going to do."_ Menko looks at Karin one last time before turning back around.

* * *

"Hey Hazaki why are the Konoha Officers at your house?" Suigetsu asked the orange haired girl.

"I'm not exactly sure…I hope nothing bad happened." Hazaki quickly makes her way over to her house with Suigetsu right behind her.

"HAKI!" the said girl looks over her shoulder at her sister and Suigetsu.

"Hazaki."

"W-What happened?!" Hazaki asked as she looked over her sister for any wounds.

"Some guys somehow got into the house and attack me and Karin." Her sister's eyes widen.

"A-Are you okay? You not hurt are you?!"

"I'm fine Hazaki."

"What about Karin is she okay?" Haki's bangs covers her eyes as she looked away from her sister.

"I can't be sure cause I got away and I left Karin here to go get some help, one of the officers said that they found blood all over the basement, and said that the girl I was looking for was missing. I think Karin might have been kidnapped, or even maybe even killed."

"Ne Haki-Chan I am pretty sure Karin is alright and they will find her. But for now seeing that the Konoha officers are all over the place you guys can stay the night over my house seeing that you two don't have anywhere else to go." Suigetsu said while patting Haki on top of her head.

"Thanks Suigetsu-Kun, Haki come on." Hazaki wraps an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"Did they already ask you questions Haki-Chan?" Suigetsu asked as they walked back across the street.

"Yeah." Haki pulls the blanket closer to her.

* * *

"Hyuuga what exactly is going on around here?" Tsunade asked the brown haired boy as the abandon building came into view.

"To be honest Lady Tsunade I am not sure myself." He looks down at the ground as they continued walking towards the building.

"What do you mean?"

"A lot has happened in this last couple of hours. Sakura-San killed her father, injured Tayuya and Gaara, and then nearly killed Uchiha. I knew something was off when I first seen her"

"You're kidding right?" Neji shakes his head.

Tsunade takes a deep breathe before walking through the opened door, "Neji I want you to stay close you got that?" The boy nods his head before following behind the blond haired woman.

Just like the first time he walked into the building, the door closed behind him, "Tell me you did not just close that door Hyuuga." Tsunade asked as she tried to glare at the boy behind her.

"It did that by its self Lady Tsunade," Neji reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys.

"What are you doing?" Neji doesn't answer her as he looked for his tiny flash light.

Suddenly there was a small bright light shining onto Tsunade's face, "We should get moving before anything bad happens." He walks pass the woman, Tsunade quickly follows behind Neji.

"_Naruto, Deidara, Ino. You guys better be alright."_

* * *

**I had a lot of fun with this one especially the parts with Naruto, Sakura, and Kikuto ;D poor Naru-Chan has no idea what's going on and when he does oh boy is in for it.**

**I made a super long chapter to make up for not updating and I am really sorry about that as well. I am pretty sure that you guys probably noticed that the author note's chapters are gone, and that some of you already review some chapters.**

**Any who I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**


	15. Plan of Action

I don't own Narutoooo

* * *

ReCap

_"Hyuuga what exactly is going on around here?" Tsunade asked the brown haired boy as the abandon building came into view._

_"To be honest Lady Tsunade I am not sure myself." He looks down at the ground as they continued walking towards the building._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"A lot has happened in this last couple of hours. Sakura-San killed her father, injured Tayuya and Gaara, and then nearly killed Uchiha. I knew something was off when I first seen her"_

_"You're kidding right?" Neji shakes his head._

_Tsunade takes a deep breathe before walking through the opened door, "Neji I want you to stay close you got that?" The boy nods his head before following behind the blond haired woman._

_Just like the first time he walked into the building, the door closed behind him, "Tell me you did not just close that door Hyuuga." Tsunade asked as she tried to glare at the boy behind her._

_"It did that by its self Lady Tsunade," Neji reaches into his pocket pulling out his keys._

_"What are you doing?" Neji doesn't answer her as he looked for his tiny flash light._

_Suddenly there was a small bright light shining onto Tsunade's face, "We should get moving before anything bad happens." He walks pass the woman, Tsunade quickly follows behind Neji._

_"__Naruto, Deidara, Ino. You guys better be alright."_

End of Recap

* * *

"_This is horrible is! How can the aliens be soooo cruel I mean seriously they could at least grab some Ramen for me to survive off of. Man they could have taken that evil dog, I wouldn't have missed him. But noooo they had to take the hottest and smartest human huh?" _Naruto glares at the floor.

"_**Alright do all you human act this dumb or were you guys just born stupid, I mean we've been waiting for about what? Ten minutes or something for him to notice us?"**_

"I wish you would just SHUT UP you damn chunky whale! What I've heard from Sasori Naruto does this type of stuff all the time, he wakes up not remembering where he is or what happen before he went to sleep."

"_**I still think we should just go over there and knock some sense into his head.**_'' Sakura rolls eyes to the ceiling and begins counting the dots.

"Be my guest then go ahead and give poor little Naru-Chan a heart attack. But then I wonder who will replace him after you kill him."

"_**Hm then I won't do it then, but its rather boring and I just had enough about you disrespecting me so I'll go see what my brother and the other children are doing……don't kill him Sakura or you will regret it."**_ Kikuto disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

"I regret nothing hag." Sakura looks over at Naruto who in return still didn't notice her.

* * *

"Hidan-San how long have we been here?"

"Hm my guess would be maybe five hours or so." Hidan shrugs his shoulders.

"So it could be like eight?"

"Perhaps."

"....that means I missed gym with Gai-Sensei."

"I swear don't start with Gai thingie we seriously need to keep quiet or that bitch will come back."

"Hidan-San that's not nice."

"What do you want to call her huh? A sweet pretty innoccent tooth fairy? Sorry but no, she tried to get my own sister to kill me and i had seen somethings I really didn't want to see."

"Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. I just want to get home take a shower, eat a bowl of ceral while playing videos, and maybe bug kakuzu. I can't stand this place!"

"Maybe we can use this stair case seeing that you said earlier that the demons are that way." Lee said while pointing to the door on his right.

"I take back all the bad things I said about you."

"What bad things? I just think it would rather youthful to take the quickiest way out."

"Never mind."

* * *

"Heyyyyyyy are we there yet dad?"

"Zaku stop bothering dad while he's driving."

"But I'm boredddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd."

"Just do what Haku's doing and look out the window."

"Haku's an odd ball only he would do stuff like that Kin."

"He's not the odd ball you are."

"_I hope we get there soon so I can get away from them for a while."_

"You know I really hope you grow bald before you turn twenty so I can laugh at you."

"Only in your dreams little brother."

"Grrrrrr….Oi mom can we get a parrot?"

"What do we need another pet for, we already have fish, a rabbit, and a dog."

"Cause when I'm too lazy to insult you then my bird can do the bidding." Zaku starts smirking.

"Zaku we are not getting another pet just for that reason."

"Oh darn it."

"Haha!"

* * *

"Okay let's go find Naruto guys."

"How are we suppose to get to him yeah?"

"Well if he was sucked in that wall then that means we have to find a way around the building in order to get to Naruto."

"But we're not sure if Naruto is even in that room Tenten-San." Shino points over to the wall across from them.

"What do you mean Shino?" he pushes up his glasses before turning back to Tenten.

"Naruto was pulled into the wall then of course Sakura would have taken him to a different room in this building just to keep us guessing so we have to think your plan out carefully or we could get ourselves killed."

"You know even though I don't hang out with you guys that much, but I will say I never knew Shino could say that much yeah." Deidara starches the back of his head.

"Yeah me too but Shino's is right though."

* * *

After the movie was over Nai notices that Kanaki finally fell asleep.

"Still can't believe she likes this movie so much." Nai turns off the TV after tucking her sister in.

"Might as well go see what Suie is up." She quickly turns off the lights and leaves the room.

**Down Stairs**

"So what exactly happened after I left Haki?"

"Me and Karin were talking, after a while we got hungry so we went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and to grab so soda. When we came back to the entertainment room, there were two guys were b-behind us with weapons. After that o-one of them drag Karin to the basement and the other drag me away but I was able to get away and run outside but I was lucky that he didn't follow me."

"Was this because of me Haki?" Hazaki asked.

"No, although you can learn how to lock things when you leave."

"They went through the door?"

"I guess they got through the window I forgot too close."

"Well you two should stop worrying I'm pretty sure they will find your little friend." Suigetsu places a hand on Haki's shoulder.

"How can I not worry?"

"Suigetsu is right Haki we shouldn't worry, Karin's got a hard head she'll survive." Hazaki said while smiling.

"I'm starting to think that you really don't like Karin."

* * *

"Hmmm I thought this place looked familiar." Neji looks over his shoulder at Tsunade.

"What do you mean?"

"This place, I use to work here before I became a principle. It use to be a hospital for Mentally Unstable people"

"How could that be Lady Tsunade, it looks more like a factory building." Neji stops walking and starts looking around.

"That's because this part of the building is a factory, but I'm not sure what they did on this side."

"Why was this place closed down in the first place?"

"Something was in here that made the patients very sick."

"You mean like a gas leak or something?"

"It wasn't that simple Neji, whatever was here scared the patients."

"Like a ghost?"

"More like a demon, the patients would get more violent and eventually end their lives."

"So we closed this place down in fear that whatever was."

"Did you get a glance of it?"

"Everyone did, it told us that it was looking for someone before it disappeared."

"So this probably the same demon, it must have been looking for someone like Sakura."

"Hey I want to make sure I'm not hearing things but does it sound like foot steps are coming this way?"

Tsunade looks around, "It does, and I do hope you know how to fight Hyuuga."

* * *

"Okay finally made it to the first level now to get this girl out of here." Temari sighes to herself as she continued making her way to the front of the building.

"One minute everything is so normal everyone having fun and the next thing I know we're here trying to survive in this place." Temari looks up noticing a light at the end of the hall.

"Please don't tell me that's one of those bastards. If it is I'll just have to fight them off because that's the only way out and I'm NOT looking for another damn escape."

* * *

Hinata quickly as she could jumps out the car as soon as they were in front of the hospital, Itachi following right behind her while grabbing Sasuke.

"Can you two handle things on your own while I go help Lady Tsunade?" Hinata nods before helping Itachi carry Sasuke into the hospital.

"What are we going to tell their parents when all this madness is over?" Shizune asked herself, she then drives back to Konoha Park.

**In the Hospital**

Itachi watches as the nurses and doctor take Sasuke to the emergency room, taking a deep breathe he turns to Hinata.

"Maybe you should see a doctor as well Hyuuga-San."

"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises." Itachi nods his head walking over to a chair he sits himself down placing his head in his hands.

"Sasuke-Kun is going to be fine you know that right Itachi-San?" She sits next to the silent Uchiha.

"And how can you be so sure?" He asked not looking up.

"Sasuke-Kun is very strong and probably doesn't give up that easily."

"You're probably right Hinata, but what the hell am I suppose to tell my parents? 'Oh Sasuke was almost killed by a psycho classmate and won't survive but other than that how was your day?' Mannn they are going to killllll me."

"….."

"Sorry I get like this when things like this happens, not the first time Sasuke almost gets himself killed."

"What do you mean?"

"Jumped out the window when he was 10 nearly snapped his little neck, almost choked to death on a freaking mini marshmallow, and then my little sister pushed him down the stair when we were visiting our grandparents. So yeah you're right everything should be okay if my foolish little brother survived all of those things."

"U-Ummm."

"Don't be shocked Hinata-San let just say all Uchiha have some sort of problem." Itachi said with a smirk.

"_I think Itachi-San has lost it." _Hinata quickly stands up making her way out of the waiting room.

"Seems like I scared the poor girl away."

* * *

**Well it's good to be back I guess for now at least. I really wish it was summer now because school is a real pain in the butt.**

**The part with Neji and Tsunade I think some of that stuff was from those crazy movies: Haunting in Connecticut, Uninvited, and something else I don't remember the third one. **

**I hope you guys are still reading this story, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Well until next.**


	16. Around and Again

**Still don't own Naruto**

**Sorry if its so short.**

* * *

Recap:

_Itachi watches as the nurses and doctor take Sasuke to the emergency room, taking a deep breath he turns to Hinata._

_"Maybe you should see a doctor as well Hyuuga-San."_

_"I'm fine just a few cuts and bruises." Itachi nods his head walking over to a chair he sits himself down placing his head in his hands._

_"Sasuke-Kun is going to be fine you know that right Itachi-San?" She sits next to the silent Uchiha._

_"And how can you be so sure?" He asked not looking up._

_"Sasuke-Kun is very strong and probably doesn't give up that easily."_

_"You're probably right Hinata, but what the hell am I suppose to tell my parents?'Oh Sasuke was almost killed by a psycho classmate and won't survive but other than that how was your day?' Mann they are going to killllll me."_

_"….."_

_"Sorry I get like this when things like this happens, not the first time Sasuke almost gets himself killed."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Jumped out the window when he was 10 nearly snapped his little neck, almost choked to death on a freaking mini marshmallow, and then my little sister pushed him down the stair when we were visiting our grandparents. So yeah you're right everything should be okay if my foolish little brother survived all of those things."_

_"U-Ummm."_

_"Don't be shocked Hinata-San let just say all Uchiha have some sort of problem." Itachi said with a smirk._

_"__I think Itachi-San has lost it." __Hinata quickly stands up making her way out of the waiting room._

_"Seems like I scared the poor girl away."_

End of Recap

* * *

"So Shikamaru which way do you think they went?" Kiba asked checking rooms around them.

"Not sure either up or down what a drag." Shikamaru rubs the back of his neck.

"What do you mean up or down? Is this another one of those stupid hints or something again?"

"No what I'm saying is they either went up to the roof or back down to the door we enter in."

"But that's a problem though."

"What do you mean Sasori?"

"I don't if you guys noticed or not but everything keeps changing."

"What?"

"Do you see this?" Sasori points to a hole in the wall.

"Yeah so?" Kiba looks a bit confused.

"We have passed this hole four times since we've left out the room."

"You're kidding right?" Sasori shakes his head.

"No I'm not, watch I shall leave something here." The red head takes off his school tie, placing it on a pipe hanging near the hole.

"Okay let's keep going forward then." He walks away Shikamaru and Kiba following behind him.

* * *

"_Okay I have had enough of this stupidness!" _Sakura stands up walking over to Naruto who was still trying to figure out where he was.

"Okay Uzumaki boy I've been waiting perhaps ten or more minutes waiting for you to notice me!" she kicks him on the back of his head, making the blonde to fall forward on his face.

"OUCH!" Naruto sits up rubbing his face; he looks behind him up at Sakura.

"_Okay maybe Kiba and Sasuke-Teme were right I am an trouble magnet. Minus the dobe part Sasuke-Teme oh so kindly called me. Stupid mop headed chicken butt haired freak." _

"…" Naruto slowly stands to his feet backing away from the blood stained girl.

"What's the matter Naru-Chan? Cat got your tongue?" a dark grin appears across her face.

"W-Where am I a-and where is everyone e-else?"

"Oh~ so you do talk hm? I don't know probably being slaughtered right now as we speak."

"Huh?"

"Yes Naru you have heard me right, they're probably suffer right now." Sakura starts walking toward the trembling boy.

"Why are you doing this Sakura?"

"Why am I doing this you ask? Wish I knew, not everyone has answers for everything. There's a reason why you're here and so do I, we both want to know that reason. But something is not allowing us that answer."

"Perhaps we'll find out in the afterlife!" Sakura jumps at the blond.

"Ahh!"

* * *

"_Maybe if I-I leave Itachi-San a-alone for awhile he should be okay."_ Hinata quick walks to another waiting room.

"I wonder h-how everyone e-else is doing right now. I-I hope they are alright." The purple haired girl sits down looking around the room at the others in the room with her.

* * *

"Okay finally made it to this level and god for someone who works out a lot your fat!" Hidan sits Rock Lee on the ground before cracking his shoulder and rubbing it.

"I am not fat Hidan-San that is weights."

"Therefore you're fat."

"No Hidan-San this are training weights see," Lee pulls off the leggings dropping them to the ground with a loud thump.

"What the- WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE THOSE OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU QUACK!" Hidan starts shaking the boy.

"I have to train no matter the problem."

"Your moron I could have broken my freaking back when walking down those stairs."

"I am sorry Hidan-San."

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just get out of here, I have things to do then to die in a place like this." The sliver haired older teen grabs Rock Lee's arm throwing it over his shoulders.

"Hold up I need my weights to train!"

"Forget about them we need to get out of here you quack!"

"But its unyouthfu-"Hidan quickly knocks out the bushy eye browed teen before throw him over his shoulder.

'_Told him to stop saying that stupid word, swear I'm going to kick Gai's ass when all of this is over!"_

* * *

"I swear that little foolish very little foolish brother of mine better survive or else I'll bring him back myself. Slap him a few times then kill him again, bring him back then watch him scream in terror at the penguins."[1] Some people quick move away from the raven haired teen after him mumbling to himself, but he pays no mind.

"Hn stupid doctors need to hurry up right now or I'll go fix him." Itachi starts tapping his foot on the floor before getting up walking around.

"Okay so Sasori could have told me that his little sister was a psycho path or I would have kept Sasuke away from her. Che I still don't know what to tell mom and dad."

"?"

Itachi stops walking, he quickly turns around to look at the doctor, he jumps at the doctor grabbing him by the collar by his coat." He ignores the blood on the middle of it, before narrowing his eyes on the now trembling man.

"How is my foolish little brother, and it better be good news or something really bad is going to happen to you."

"Well…"

* * *

**Everyone's mortal enemy the..Cliffhanger, those things are horrible.**

**The penguin thing you can find out in 'Sakura's Chibi Adventures' let's just say it's Madara's fault.**

**Okay so that's just a warm up, have to remember what is what.**

**I know I haven't update a long time had writer's block, but I think some of the ideas are back now. Sorry for any mistakes. So anyway hope you guys are still reading and I would like to thank those who reviewed:**

**SECTOR ZERO**

**Jugo'sGirl**

**:D thank you very much~**

**Also I have some parts in this story to fix, anyway farewell for now.**


End file.
